The Potter's Travels Through Time
by TeamIDontCare
Summary: When James accidently breaks Rose's time turner, he and his little siblings are sent back in time and meet their namesakes. Or in other words, they visit the Marauder's Era.
1. Arguing never ends well

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

"Lily, Albus!" James Sirius Potter called his two little siblings names, who were both sitting next to him. They were all enjoying a normal Sunday morning, or at least, Lily and Albus were. The three had decided every Sunday morning they would meet under the biggest tree on the grounds and talk, catch up, hang out, or sometimes they would wander around and cause mischief. They did this because they were all in separate houses and years, so they didn't have much time to spend together. And they'd be damned if they drifted apart, they were close before Hogwarts, they are close in Hogwarts, and they'd be close after Hogwarts.

"Yes sir," called Lily, rolling over from her book to face James.

"Jamie," replied Albus glumly, he knew what his brother was going to say, and he knew what that'd lead him to do.

"I'm bored, and all you two are doing is reading and homework. Come on, we're the Potter's! We have to do some exciting! Or at least something to occupy ourselves!"

Lily sighed and Albus shoved the transfiguration essay in his book bag.

"Or you could help me with my homework, James. Or maybe you could help Lily, I know she has some homework. After all, it's late in fourth year; they'd be beginning to prep them for O.W.L.s, right?"

"Oh give me a break, Al. You're the smartest Ravenclaw in the whole school (don't tell Rose I said that) and Lily is the smartest in her whole year, neither of you need homework help," huffed James stubbornly.

"Don't you think," questioned Lily, "that since when all we do every week is something fun, it'd be unusual and exciting to just sit and spend quality family time with each other and be content with just our company?"

James looked at her, "Well, yeah. I mean it'd be unusual and I like both of your company but what would I do? Just sit here? That's no fun!"

"You just said that Albus and I are the smartest in our years, let us help you with your homework," soothed Lily in a calming voice, bringing James out of his tantrum.

"Yes, your bound to have some with your N.E.W.T.s in just a couple of days," continued Albus in the same voice. Even though he wasn't actually in Slytherin, but he could keep with Lily and her sly moves and persuading voice easily.

"Come on, Jamie, I know you don't want to do it yourself," smiled Lily sweetly.

So James, Al, and Lily sat under the big tree in Hogwarts doing each other's homework, laughing and smiling at funny phrases that came up, such as, "Insert the Lotivacus Stick inside the Beetis Hole and drop into the steaming cauldron to complete the potion."

After a while, Albus began to search through his bag for a certain book before he came across something else. "What-" He pulled out a golden chain with a hourglass that had different knobs and engravings.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Lily.

"Where'd you get that? What is it? Can it do something cool?" James fired off several questions.

"It's Rose's time turner," Al whispered, even though no one was around. "I'm not supposed to know she has it, but I accidently saw her us it one day. It helps her get to all the different classes she takes, like Aunt Hermione did. Only difference is that this one was studied on by Aunt 'Mione and her coworkers, so it could possibly go back farther in time then most time turners."

"How long," whispered Lily in awe.

"Dunno. But they are trying to get it to go back years. Maybe a couple of decades at most."

Lily took it gingerly from her brother, "It's so beautiful! That'd be so cool, going back a couple of years; we could even go back into the Second War. Is there any way to get back?"

"No, that's why they momentarily stopped the research. They're trying to find a way to get back, so it's not a good idea," Albus was right, it was not a good idea.

"That sucks, we could go back in time an save people. Like that Uncle Fred and Teddy's parents. Or maybe Dad's godfather or his old potions teacher, imagine!" sighed James pondering the possibilities.

"Yes, well, we'd better get it back to Rosie. She's going to it need for school tomorrow, remember?" chimed Lily and began to stand.

"And we could get food too. I'm hungry, complained Al, rubbing his growling stomach.

"Can I hold it? I'm the only one who hasn't!" James asked Lily, who shrugged and handed it to her eldest brother.

"Careful with that Jamie. You're real clumsy, and we don't need that thing being dropped," cautioned Albus.

"Why not?"

"Because," explained Lily, "if it breaks, then the people closest to it will be sent back in time to the farthest it will go back in time, understand?"

"Yes, no dropping, be very careful." nodded James solemnly.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas in its mind. As they made their way up the slope to the castle, Rodney Tiners and his gang cornered them.

"Ah, if it isn't the three Potter's. I suppose you're on your way to do some good deeds," (To James), "discover some new potion or magical creature or whatever," (to Albus), "and torment some mudbloods and become more a disgrace to the family name you already are." (To Lily).

Rodney Tiner's group came from every house except Slytherin, but the same year, Albus' year. He, Rodney, Scorpius, and Rose used to be friends, the closest group ever four ever, and that's including the Marauders. But then in their third year, when Lily was sorted into Slytherin, a lot of people rebuked her and stopped talking to her, and made up stories that framed her as a mean, bloodthirsty bitch like Bellatrix Lestrange was. The only people who would talk to her was Albus, Rose, Hugo, Scoripus, and all the new friends she made in Slytherin. Everyone else hated her, even Jamie did for a while. But then they made up in her second year and everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything was back to normal.

Rodney knew Lily long since before she came to Hogwarts, and they were close, extremely close. Like, their-parents-bet-on-whether-or-not-they'll-marry-some-day, close. But when charming, pretty little Lily Luna was placed in Slytherin, he hated her. Even though he himself was a Ravenclaw, he hated Slytherins with a passion no Gryffindor could match. So, the friendship and trust he and her shared came crashing down. And when her cousin, brother, and Scorpius didn't hate her, he decided to hate them too.

Other members of Rodney's "League of Hate for Potter/Weasley's" is Kyle Fletcher (Gryffindor) , Mason Warrington (Ravenclaw), Thor Wood (Gryffindor), and Lance Macmillan (Hufflepuff), and Frank Longbottom (Hufflepuff). They weren't dumb, great big bully's either. They didn't just pick on anyone, just Potters or Weasleys. And only because the Potter/Weasley clan accepted Slytherins in a way no other non-Slytherins ever did. And considering the fact of who they're parents were, it made "The League of Hate," hate them that much more.

Back to the current situation, "No one around here is persecuting mudbloods, Tiners, sorry for the disappointment. Now would you please, shut your big mouth, get out of my way, and leave us alone?" demanded Lily.

"No thanks Potter. On the contrary, I think it should be you who should shut their muzzle," smirked Warrington.

James instantly stepped forward and began to pull out his wand, no one implied his little sister was a bitch and got away with it.

"James, no it's not worth it," exclaimed his sister, but it was too late. What she wanted to say was, _No you bloody idiot, you'll drop the Time Turner! _But it wouldn't have done any good anyway. He already dropped it, and instead of falling on smooth, soft grass, it fell on a hard, solid stone.

The hourglass cracked and Lily, James, and Albus were swiped up into what felt like tornado that was pulling the insides out. They knew from side-appareting with older cousins, aunts, uncles, and parents that this is what apparateing felt like.

They next thing they knew there was a loud whooshing sound, and the three fell to their knees in front of a crowd of kids. The crowd featured a greasy haired Slytherin being levitated upside down from his ankle by two dark haired Gryffindor's, who appeared to be previously been yelled at by a green eyed red head who looked a lot like Lily. Two other people who stood out was a short, fat, blonde watery eyed boy who stood close to two previously mentioned Gryffindor's. And another who was sitting away from the crowd beneath the Potter's favorite tree reading a book. He was a thin boy with sandy hair and a lot of scars on his face.

"Bloody Hell," breathed Albus.

"Damn," agreed James.

Lily just simply said, "Fuck, fuck and fuck!"


	2. Who are you exaclty?

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

_**xXGred-ForgeXx- Thank you. I'm going to update sooner now.**_

_**TheGrandDuchess- Thanks, I'm working on it!**_

_**WizardWay- Thank you so much. It might start out a bit cliché, but I'm keeping it from being completely so, I promise!**_

__"Who, what, how?" the redhead that looked like Lily stuttered.

"Hey James, check it out! Those two look like you! And that one's a carbon copy!"

"Shut up Sirius. Oh, hey, you're right. Are you my twin?" the boy was talking to Albus. And they did look just alike. Except for the eyes. Albus had green eyes and the boy had hazel eyes, like Lily's... That's when James figured out where or when, they were and who those people were. Lily and Albus had known since they laid eyes on the immense crowd.

"Damn," he murmured.

"I wonder how much work they had to do to make it go this far back in time," agreed his little brother.

Lily decided to do something instead of marveling at the people who were supposed to have died decades ago. James Potter still had his wand pointed at Severus Snape, keeping him levitated in the air. Lily pointed her wand at her grandfather and said, "Expiliermus!"

She caught his wand and Snape feel to the ground.

Jamie and Albus snapped out of their revere.

"Move along, nothing to see here," said Jamie, waving his hands to shoo away the crowd.

"Nope. You stay," said Albus, grabbing Snape by the arm as he tried to hurry away before Prongs could get him again.

"You too," said Lily, smiling down to the other Lily, who was at least three inches shorter than her.

"You Marauders know you ain't leaving" growled Jamie as Sirius and Peter began to walk off.

"Who do you think ya'll are," answered Sirius, "bossing us around like you know us and have control?"

"Yeah, who exactly are you?" added Remus Lupin.

Albus and Jamie chuckled humorlessly at the question, "'Who are we..,'"

Lily Potter, who was standing between her two brothers, reached down and picked up the broken turner, which lay between her and Jamie.

"Remus Lupin, right?"

He was shocked, how did this mystery girl who popped out of nowhere (You can't apparate inside Hogwarts, so how did they get here?) know his name?

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Um, I think before I tell you, I'll show you this so you'll believe me..." she held out the turner for them to see.

"So... how far in this past are you? Probably only a couple of days. It's January 13, 1974, where are you from?" Good grief, Lily Evans thought they were aliens or stalkers or something that'd been watching them for someone reason and decided to confront them! (Yeah, she's paranoid.)

"Only a couple of days, more like a couple of decades," huffed Jamie and Lily Potter elbowed him in the ribs.

"A couple of decades?" James thought only Time Turners good back a day or two! But if they were from a couple of decades, then maybe the Wizarding World had advanced enough to do such by then.

"We're from January 13, 2022," stated Albus in a scared, depressed tone. His sister noticed that and remembered what they talked about beforehand as why they couldn't go to the Second War and prevent people from dying. She instantly became scared and depressed too.

"How do we know you're not lying? You could be Death Eaters trying to enter the school or something," snarled Sirius. He grew up with Death Eaters, and wouldn't put it past them to try and attack a school full of children.

"I don't think they are," said Snape for the first time.

"Coming from you, that just makes me think they are even more," replied Black.

Remus had had enough of his friend thinking every single Slytherin or suspicious person was a Death Eater, "Sirius! That's enough! These people being Death Eaters doesn't add up and you know it! How would they get into the school, they couldn't have apparated. And that is a real Time Turner, it's just broken! I believe they're from the future, and you should too!"

"But why would they want to talk to us if they weren't Death Eaters?"

"Why would they want to talk to us if they were Death Eaters?"

"Just take us to Dumbledore will you? He could convince you we're telling the truth," Lily Potter did not like the way they were talking about her and her brothers as if they were not even there.

The Marauders, Lily Evans and Snape looked at each other and lead the way to Dumbledore's office. Once they got there, Remus whispered the password to the gargoyle and they entered.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's a bit of a situation..."

Sirius, Remus and Snape explained the story, but didn't do a very good job. Sirius was trying to convince Dumbledore that his Death Eater theory was correct, Snape was trying to put in how they couldn't be Death Eaters, and Remus was just trying to tell the story. After a while, Dumbledore told Sirius and Snape to be quiet and let Remus tell the story.

Once he understood what was going on, he asked the three mystery people to tell them they're names, ages, and years.

They all looked at each other. They knew that they're very names gave away several things.

"James Sirius Potter. I'm 18 and in my 7th year."

"Albus Severus Potter. I'm 16 and in my 6th year."

"Lily Luna Potter. I'm 15 and in my 4th year."

A silence followed. Why would a Potter be named after Snape? Lily Evans and James looked from Albus to Lily Potter, both thinking the same thing. This Lily looks like the other Lily, yet she's a Potter, and she has James eyes. And Albus has green eyes, like Lily...

James broke into a wide grin. "I get it! You three are me and Evans' children! I knew you were secretly madly in love with me," he said wagging his eyebrows at Lily Evans.

"Shut up Potter. I would never have children with you!"

Jamie, Albus and Lily looked at them in confusion. They thought Lily and James _were _madly in love and had been since school. Why were they being so rude to each other?

"No," said Jamie, speaking up. "We're not your children."

"See there, never had children with you."

"We're your grandchildren."

Lily Evans processed then for a moment, then said, "Oh, well, then we must have had separate children and who got married and had them. That's what happened."

"No," said Albus, "you get married and have a child. That child is our father."

Lily Evans and Snape clenched they're teeth, James grinned, Sirius patted him on the back, Remus rolled his eyes, and Peter merely smiled, happy for his friend.

"Do you know how to get back to your time?" asked Dumbledore.

"No..." muttered Jamie. He, Albus, and Lily Potter explained how they got here and about the testing on the turner being stopped before they worked out how to get back.

"Ah, well, you might let me and my staff takes a look at it, if you don't mind," Dumbledore said kindly.

They shrugged, thinking that they would have better luck with it than them anyway.

James grinned and said, "So, I take you're all in Gryffindor?"

Lily Potter and Albus looked at each other, "Nope."

"W-what?" stuttered James.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend. "What houses are you, then?"

"I'm the only one in Gryffindor," said Jamie.

Albus sighed, "I'm in Ravenclaw."

Lily Potter looked at up at her older brothers and smirked and they rolled their eyes and motioned for her to go ahead. "Slytherin."

The four marauders stared at her for about four seconds, and then James and Sirius exploded. "WHAT! You're related to me, a direct descendent of me, and you're a snake? How'd that happen, when, why? Ravenclaw is okay, brains is good, but Slytherin?" "Just like Regulus, did you know that until you said that, you were my favorite? You're smart, why are you not in Ravenclaw? And you didn't seem scared or shaken when you got here, why not Gryffindor? Slytherin's for losers and Death Eaters, why are in there!"

"SHUT IT!" she yelled, glaring the two boys down until they stopped making noise completely. "I'm in Slytherin because the Sorting Hat put me there, said I belonged there, and it is not for losers and Death Eaters! That's a stereotype! I've never met anyone who's believed in Death Eaters."

"Really?" asked Snape, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Nearly all the people in Slytherin are prejudice."

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that thing may be a little different in their time. Do you three mind being resorted?"

They shrugged.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Why not?"

Jamie stepped up first and the Headmaster put the hat on top of head and it immediately called, "Gryffindor!"

Albus stepped forward and the Sorting Hat spoke to his mind.

_"A bit harder. You are smart, yet very brave. Though not brave enough to jump blindly and stupidly into dangerous situations like most. But, I believe there are some people you would do it for..." _In his mind, Albus thought of his cousins, siblings, and his best friend, Scorpius.

_"I guess there is a good place for you. _Gryffindor!"

Jamie, Albus, and Lily Potter stood stunned and Albus stepped away from the hat.

Lily came forward and Dumbledore lowered the hat onto her head.

_"Oh, difficult, so very difficult..."_

_ "Are you going to move me into Gryffindor, like my brother?"_

_ "You have the bravery for it. But you have such dominant Slytherin qualities. You're persuasive, and ambitious. You know how to get what you want._

_ "But, you are not selfish and overly ambitious like the Slytherins from this time. You know that there are more important things than your own personal goals. You know how to get what you want, but you have a conscious. You are not spoiled and while you know what to do to get what you want, there something's you just simply will not do."_

_ "So? I'm still sharp, cunning, and ambitious, I'm no Gryffindor!"_

_ "As I said, you have the bravery for it; you know to put others above yourself. And most of all, you are not prejudice. All Slytherin's here are at least slightly so. You wouldn't fit in there, you'd survive, but you wouldn't fit in."_

_ "No."_

_ "You know my decision."_

_ "What about Ravenclaw? The first time you thought about Ravenclaw!"_

_ "You no longer have the qualities for Ravenclaw, your smart, but you don't do your homework voluntarily. And obviously not Hufflepuff. Only one place."_

Lily looked sick when the Sorting Hat called, "Gryffindor!"

James and Sirius grinned wide, Lily Evans, Remus, and Peter smiled, and Snape frowned. Jamie and Albus looked absolutely baffled while Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Seems as if I was correct..."

"What were correct about?" asked Albus.

"I think that between your time and ours, a lot things have changed. One of them being what qualifies you for houses, another being time travel devices. What did the hat say that made it think its first decisions weren't correct?"

"Well, it said to me, I was smart yet very brave, and that I would jump into dangerous situations unprepared like a Gryffindor, as long as someone close to me is at stack."

Lily nodded, "It told me I was sly and ambitious like a Slytherin. But I knew where to draw the lines; I'm not spoiled, and I won't do anything just for my own personal goals. It also said I was brave, too, and that I wasn't prejudiced. I think it was that last part that really made it put me in a different house."

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand. I'll be providing you each with a schedule if you could tell me your classes. But we'll also need names and an excuse as to why you're here."

They looked at each other and the names came naturally to all of them.

"Jamie Krum."

"Albert Krum."

"Luna Krum."

The people from the past gave them an odd look. "Krum?"

They nodded and Al explained, "Yeah, our Aunt Hermione knew this guy who went to Durmstrang named Viktor Krum. We've met him and his wife and kids once or twice. Since when it's a name from Durmstrang, we can simply say we're exchange students from there."

"But you don't have an accent. People from there have an accent," said Sirius.

Luna shrugged, "Yes, well, we say our father was a Krum, but he died when we were little, and our mother, who is a Britain witch, moved back to Britain with us but sent us to our father's school in honor of him. Our mother died recently and we were moved to live with our maternal grandmother, but she was never as rich as our mother, so it was too expansive to ship us off to Germany, and she had us go here instead."

Everyone looked her at awe.

"Did you seriously just come up with that on the spot?" asked Peter.

Luna nodded. "Um... yeah."

Snape rolled his eyes, "It's called being creative and using your head for something useful, I doubt you'll be too familiar with it, Pettigrew."

This would usually be the point where Lily pulls Snape away from the Marauders while Remus does his best to hold both James and Sirius back, but this time they were cut off by laughter. Luna was pure out shaking with giggles, while Al chuckled silently and Jamie wore a slight smirk.

"What are you all laughing at?" yelled James, his face going red with anger. How dare they laugh at Snivellus' crack at their grandfather's best friend? And it wasn't even funny!

Luna gave him an odd look, "What do you think we're laughing at, the ceiling?"

James gave a low growl and Jamie held up his palm to Lily, as a signal to stop, and he shook his head.

Luna frowned and said, "Sorry, it's just, well, we don't really... Oh, who am I kidding, we don't like him at all!" She said this while pointing her finger at Peter.

Jamie slapped his hand to his face. The point was to keep them from hating her, and she wasn't really helping. At least Snape seemed to tolerate her.

Al did the damage control, "She has a reason for being a jerk to him, we're sorry, but we can't tell you why. It would mess up the timelines... We might fade and never be born, or someone else might cease to exist, we'd rather keep most things a secret."

James looked at Luna, who shrugged and said, "It's true, I might act like I'm being a jerk for the heck of it, but I'm really not. He'll do something to deserve it soon."

Sirius grumbled, "Well, he hasn't done it yet, so don't hate on him, okay? But if he's still here when he does this _terribly _bad thing, then you can start hating."

Jamie nodded. He doubted (or more like hoped) they'd still be in the past when Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's, but that was a fair deal. "You got that Lily?" he asked, looking at his sister. She sighed but nodded her head anyway.

They gave Dumbledore their classes and started to leave before Lily remembered something. How in fuck did she even forget?

"Remus, can I talk to you with Dumbledore, please?" she said it quietly, but she knew the rest could hear her anyway.

Remus looked at her quizzically, and then nodded and waited for the rest to leave and Luna spoke again.

"Sir, you know about Remus' condition?"

Remus looked at her baffled. What was this about? Did she have a problem with werewolves and didn't want to share a house with him? No, she wouldn't request him to stay behind just to insult him, but you couldn't put anything past a Slytherin.

"Yes, Miss Krum, I do," he was already using her stage name.

"Well, I have a bit of the same problem..."

If Remus was confused before, now he was totally confused. How did she get into Slytherin if she was a werewolf? Didn't Slytherins hate werewolves and stuff like that? Then he realized that the students probably didn't know. Then the real shocker came when he looked at her face. He had listed her off as one of those rude, arrogant kinds, who were never embarrassed about anything and were completely impossible. She acted confident and rude enough.

But now was tugging at the left sleeve of her shirt with her right hand's elegant fingers and had a light pink blush had covered her whole face, which Remus could barely see, for she was staring her feet.

Dumbledore nodded, "I see..."

"And well," she lifted her head to look at Remus, for some reason the request made her nervous, "I was wondering if I could spend the full moons with you. If you don't have a problem with it."

Dumbledore said with a smile, "I'm sure he wouldn't, company on such lonely nights is always welcome." He gave Remus a look that said he knew that he already had company on the full moon.

"Well, y-yeah, of course, you shouldn't have to ask me though, there's not really another place for you to go..."

She shrugged and blushed again and said much to Remus' utter shock, "I just thought you wouldn't want me there. I know hardly any of you like me, for what I said to Pettigrew and the way I acted, but you got to believe me, if you knew what I know about him..."

Remus looked at her. She seemed so much different than she did just a few minutes ago. "It's fine."

She smiled and turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you, sir, for believing me and my brothers and letting us stay. And for helping us. I'll try and see if I can get Jamie to not cause too much trouble while we're here, bye."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Goodbye, Miss Krum."

Remus and Luna made their ways up to the Tower in silence until, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't survive seven years as a Gryffindor. I haven't even made it to the Common Room yet and I already hate it. How do you climb all these stairs every day?"

Remus smirked, "There's a reason Gryffindor is the fittest house of all four."

"Not really. I mean there's Longbottom, you're Pettigrew friend (not being rude, but it's true), and there are these twins in my time who are _F-A-T! _And they've been making this climb for five years! Imagine how much you'd have to eat to do this every day and still be that big! And it'd have to be the only active they do ever!"

Remus laughed at her odd rant. Who would make such a fuss about a pair of fat twins? Maybe Sirius, but he was a one of a kind. From what he could tell, so was this Lily Luna.

"Well, if everyone was skinny, then that would be dull. The fat people add flavor."

Luna rolled her eyes, "You mean if fat people weren't fat, the skinny people wouldn't be able to appreciate how good they look?"

The two entered the Common Room laughing and Luna was pulled away by Lily who introduced her to the other fourth year Gryffindor girls who would be her dorm mates. According to them, her bed had already appeared in the room a few minutes ago with her trunk, though she had no idea what would be in it, as she didn't own anything. The girls' names were Alice Tucker, Georgia Finnegan, and Heidi Wood. They seemed alright, and they'd friends, but Luna knew that before she went home she'd miss her own dorm mates terribly. They were her best friends and even knew of her 'furry little problem' as Dad and Jamie called it.

She looked over at her brothers, and saw they were hanging out with the Marauders and a couple of seventh and sixth year boys. They looked happy enough, but shared the same thoughts as their sister. They'd be content here, but it would be nothing compared to their life at home.


	3. Meet Yout History

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

The next morning, Lily Luna was awoken by an alarm clock. Her hand instinctively moved to the one by her bedside table, only to find that it read a whole hour before she set it the night before. She rolled over and looked around the dorm. Alice and Heidi hadn't moved, but Georgia was sitting on the side of her bed yawning with her arms open wide. She then turned off her clock and stood up and noticed Luna.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's fine. You always wake up this early?"

"Yeah, it takes a long time to do my hair..." once Georgia moved into the light, Luna understood what Georgia meant. Last night her hair had been silky, smooth, and a beautiful blonde bob. Now her short hair was frizzed all around her head and made her look as if she had an afro.

"Oh. Do you mind if I do your hair? I won't be able to go back to sleep and I don't have to get ready for another hour."

"Sure. Let me get dressed and such first."

Luna nodded and Georgia pulled out her uniform, her underclothes, and disappeared into the bathroom. Luna looked at her own trunk. What was in there, anyway? She opened it up and saw four school uniforms (Gryffindor uniforms, _yuck!_), three sets of casual clothes that reminded her of the clothes she had at home. She supposed they had guessed what she liked to wear after what she was wearing, it made sense. She had a pocket full of money to pay them back, too. She also noticed sets of books not unlike her own, only one book was different, the Defense Against the Dark Arts one. There was also a tan satchel to carry them in, along with parchment, two quills and ink.

She walked around the room and saw a calendar on the wall. She looked at it and cursed under her breath. The full moon was only six days away. She had just gone through a full moon two days ago in her time! Then she realized there's no wolfsbane in 1974. She had never been through a full moon without taking her potion before; her parents had never let her. It was supposed to be really worse. She gulped; at least she'd have the Marauders that was something.

She pulled on one of the uniforms and ran a brush through her hair. She never did have to do much to look presentable. All she had to do now was brushing her teeth, putting on perfume and deodorant, and makeup. _Makeup!_

Luna had always worn makeup as long as she could remember. Ever since she got bitten, her mother had put makeup on her to cover the scars, and she had been doing it herself since she was ten. Maybe one of the girls would let her borrow theirs, and she could sneak to Hogsmeade tonight with the cloak and buy some more.

When she stepped into the bathroom she had to squint. The room had been really dark and the light in the bathroom was unnecessarily bright. After Luna had finished her routine, Georgia was fully dressed too and pulling out a straightening iron, a brush, hair spray, and a headband. Luna smirked and set to work. After forty minutes of tugging, pulling, pressing, Georgia's hair had reached the perfection she had it to the night before.

After spraying the spray all over her head and putting on the headband, Georgia turned around and looked at Luna the first time that day. Yesterday she was beautiful with a flawless face, long flowing light ginger hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She still had the long flowing hair and sparkling eyes, but her face was covered in scars. They weren't too bad, but defiantly noticeable. She had one her upper right cheek just under her eye and another going across her forehead. There was also one starting just under her lower lip trailing down in to her neck.

"What...?" she didn't want to be rude about it, but she was honestly curious.

Luna simply smiled; she knew exactly what the girl meant. "It was an accident I had a couple of years ago, don't worry about it. Um, I was actually wondering if I could borrow your makeup, I accidently forgot mine... Just for today."

"It's fine. Here, I'll do it for you, you did my hair."

Luna had always worn just foundation and cream, she hardly ever wore anything else. But Georgia had applied mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and blush, too. It felt odd, her face felt awfully funny and she was having a hard time resisting the temptation to scratch her eyes.

"And now for the last part..." Georgia pulled out an odd looking tube and opened it to reveal light pink lipstick that went with her blush. Luna made a face, but let her put it on her anyway. By the time they left the bathroom, Alice and Heidi had awakened and was half way dressed. Georgia promised to meet them in the Common Room and go to breakfast together, then dragged Luna down the stairs to so off her makeup.

Once down, Luna saw the Marauders, Albus, and Jamie on the far side of the room and saw Lily on the couch talking to two girls Georgia said were called Mary and Marlene. Georgia led her over to them and Luna was introduced to the two other girls and they began talking.

Luna had never been much of a girly girl, she only wore makeup beforehand to cover her scars, and her hair was naturally beautiful, though she had learned enough about controlling stubborn hair from her cousins Rose and Roxanne. She had never felt the need to be girly, even though her older cousins (Rose, Molly, Dom and Vic) complained that she would never get a boyfriend if she was always such a tomboy, boys had been all over her since her second year.

These girls from the seventies, however, were always talking about boys, makeup, clothes, and occasionally classes and Quidditch. They informed Luna about all the most available and hottest guys in the school (Sirius Black and James Potter were at the top of the list), the latest gossip of the school, and the most cutest and creative ways to wear the school uniform. It was oddly refreshing, talking about stuff like this. While she and her friends had loads of guys (and some girls) fawning after them, they didn't give boys too much thought. It was hang out with them, date them, and eventually break up with them, then get a new one later. A simple, fun, and thoughtless process. Not that they were sluts or anything, they just didn't try and hurt their heads about whether or not a guy liked them, or cheated on them. But these girls _did _bother to hurt their heads about boys. It made her wonder if boys hurt their head about girls. Though Luna was happy to see her grandmother didn't participate in the conversations much.

After Heidi and Alice joined them, they went down to breakfast, where Luna went to sit with her brothers and the Marauders.

"So, you're joining us on the full moon?" grinned Sirius. Remus had told them about the conversation that had happened between him, Luna, and Dumbledore after the rest had left the day before.

"Yeah, isn't it next Monday?"

Jamie whistled, "Tough luck, sis."

"Why? She'll have us, and it's still only about a week away," said Peter.

Albus explained, "Well, yeah, but she just went through a full moon two days ago in our time."

Remus winced and looked at Luna, "Really?"

"Yeah. There's reason why you never drop a time turner if I'm standing next to you, Jamie."

"Oi! It was an accident, okay!"

James looked at them, "You never said exactly what happened last night. You just that Jamie accidently dropped it on a stone, or something. Why did you drop it, exactly? Do you have butter fingers or something?"

"No, I don't have _butter fingers_. I'm the best chaser Hogwarts ever saw."

James snorted and Sirius laughed while Remus sported a wolfish grin and Peter shook his head.

"No, mate, James is the best chaser Hogwarts ever saw."

"Yep," agreed Luna.

"See, even your little sister knows it," said Sirius and James smirked.

Albus and Jamie looked at Luna, offended, until she slung her arm around her eldest brother's shoulders and said, "James Potter is the best chaser to ever walk these halls, _this _James Potter, anyway."

The first James Potter's face went red and growled, "No, he's not. I'll prove it."

Jamie looked at him with a glimmer of mischief in his chocolate brown eyes, "Friday, at the pitch, say, six o'clock?"

"Agreed. You here that? Six on Friday, nobody gets detention!" said Sirius to the other Marauders and the three Potter siblings.

Then the bell rang and they stood up left for their classes. The further they got along, they more they had to separate. Soon, it was just Sirius, Remus, and Luna walking to the sixth floor corridor as they each had their first class on that hall.

Sirius looked at Luna, "Do you really think that your brother is better than James?"

"Yes."

"Willing to make a bet?"

"Sirius!" Remus cried, "The girl hardly has any money, which I'm sure she'll need, as she needs to buy stuff and she needs money for that!"

"What kind of stuff, I thought Jamie and Al said that they already had everything provided when they woke up!"

"Girl stuff," answered Luna without thinking. Both boys looked at her sick and then she realized what they thought she meant.

"No, no, not that! Deodorant and some clothes! I haven't got any warm shoes or jackets."

"Good," sighed Remus. "I thought female werewolves don't have _those _times of the month."

"They don't," Luna snapped. It was one of the biggest things she hated about being a werewolf. Her best friends, Kylie and Mirabelle, said she was lucky to not get a period, but that also meant she'd never have kids. An odd thing for a fifteen-year old to worry or think about, but she knew she'd want kids someday. Sure, she could adopt, but it wouldn't be the same. And even if one day she realized she actually didn't want kids and she was blessed to not have the ability, she still wanted the possibility of it happening.

Sirius and Remus noticed her dark mood and Sirius was about to ask what was wrong but Remus stopped him. He had a good idea what had bothered her, and he knew she didn't want to have that kind of conversation with them as much as they wanted to have it with her.

Luna instead changed the subject by asking, "So, what do people do for kicks in nineteen seventy four?"

Sirius grinned and began talking about all the best stuff to do, "Well, for us it's mostly play pranks, pick on Snape, play pranks, get girls, play pranks, and the full moon."

"Ah, what a selection. Hm, seeing as I don't really fancy being a bully, I'm not helping with Snape, I'm not a lesbian, so I'm not "getting girls" and pranks are kind of Jamie's thing."

"But you've still got the full moon."

"Sirius, it won't be as fun for us as it will be for you," reminded Remus. Having the Marauders around on the full moon had been better than it was before, but it was still no walk in the park.

"Is that a werewolf thing?"

Both Luna and Remus turned to look at Sirius, "Huh?"

"That's the second time you've kept me from picking fun at her! Is there some kind of secret werewolf club that binds you to defend and protect another?"

Luna rolled her eyes at Sirius' stupidity, protect her from what exactly? But just to humor him, she draped an arm around Remus' shoulders like she did to Jamie earlier and said solemnly, "Oh, yeah, you've caught us. There is totally a secret werewolf club where we worship the goddess of the moon and this is my holy brother. No whatever shall we do know you know our secret?"

Sirius' eyes went wide, "No, don't hurt me! I'll keep your secret, I won't tell a soul, not even James! Though I didn't figure you to be the religious type, Remus."

Remus shook his head, "Sirius, she was being sarcastic."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Sure you did," nodded Luna.

"I did too!"

Remus and Luna shook their heads and kept on walking, and Sirius went to walk between them.

"One thing though, if you two really were a part of a group like that and were "brother" and "sister," and you two developed a romantic relationship between each other, would that be incest?"

Luna laughed, she just couldn't help it. It wasn't really that funny, but it really made her laugh. Remus swung his fist at Sirius' head, who ducked, and then they laughed, too.

"See you, there's my class," said Luna, and walked towards the doorway.

"Bye, _Krum,_" said Sirius and she heard him chuckle at his own joke.

"That's my name, don't where it out!" she tossed over her shoulder, and then heard both Sirius and Remus laughing.

She stepped into the room to find every single girl staring at her in awe and envy, and every boy was looking her up like she was wearing no clothes at all. She walked uncomfortably through the thick air with everyone whispering and looking at her. She reached the table where Heidi had saved her a seat and sat down with Alice and Georgia in front of her. They too were looking at her in awe.

"Um, hi?" she asked, unsure of what she did to deserve such popularity.

"Luna!" exclaimed Alice.

"What, what I do?"

"You didn't tell us you know Sirius Black!" squealed Heidi.

"And Remus Lupin. Scars are so sexy!" said Georgia.

Luna looked at Georgia and leaned slightly away. After all, it was her who saw Luna's scars just that morning.

"On men, anyway," she added hurriedly, reassuring Luna.

"Um, why? What's the big deal? They're just boys."

"They're super-hot, super popular, and super hard to get boys! Especially when they're a year over us!" hissed Heidi.

Luna couldn't decide what she found more appalling, the fact she actually used the word "super" in a sentence, she didn't use it mocking someone, she used it _three times _in one sentence, or that she got so worked up over a couple of boys. Luna was relieved to see that the other two girls gave the friend an odd look before turning back to Luna, at least they all weren't complete girly fans of the Marauders.

"They're friends with my brothers," she explained, not telling a complete lie. "I met them when I went to go see how my brothers were doing. And I don't get what's the big deal, they seem pretty normal to me."

"Normal. How can you describe _Sirius Black _as normal!" said a wide eyed Heidi.

"Well, you're right, he's not normal. He's a loud idiot," Luna didn't mean in a bad way, her own brother, Jamie, and her cousins Fred and Louis were the same way, and they were still fun to hang around with.

Heidi huffed and crossed her arms, "He is not! He is a handsome and intelligent gentleman!"

Heidi had said that rather loudly and now everyone was turning to look at them. After the way everyone had looked at her when she entered the classroom, Luna didn't want any more attention for the rest of the day, possibly week.

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean it like that. Being loud and idiotic isn't necessarily a bad thing. And yes, he is a total gentleman," she had added that last part in a sarcastic tone, but Heidi didn't notice.

She beamed at her and tried to have a conversation about what side of Sirius' face did Luna like best, but she avoided the subject by asking them tell her about what she had missed in the last few days they had gotten back from the holidays. Luna also saw Alice and Georgia giving her apologetic looks. Then, finally the teacher entered the class, and after her introduced "Luna Liliana Krum" to the class began an extremely monologue. It was then that Luna noticed this was the same Professor Binns from her own time, only he was alive. This minor difference only made his voice only slightly less boring and made them only slightly less sleepy.

Luna sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and began taking notes. It was more or less the same stuff she was studying in her own time. She figured the other subjects would be the same as well. Maybe being wouldn't be _that _bad, as long as they didn't stay there too long. Having to wear red and gold was killing her and she also made the mental note not to sit by Heidi again as much as she could help it.


	4. Through Ups and Downs Dont Focus on Down

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

_**obsessivegirl73- Thanks, I try to make my stories at least sort of orignal, even though they are based off another's work. Just read and you'll find out.**_

_**OMG-Bananna- Thank you(:**_

_**Somerlia- Ah, well you probablly have clicked on it before then... Oh well, at least you remember it now, and apparently you liked it!**_

_**.- You know, I actually sat there and counted how many "ha's" you put, (it was five, by the way) which is something I don't usually do. And I really like you pen-name, username thingy, it just sounds cool thinking it and saying it out loud! And I'm glad you loved the story(:(:(:**_

_**WizardWay- Thank you! That is actually exactly the effect I wanted it to have. I'm not sure this chapter has the same effect, though... I noticed you reviewed on every chapter I put up on this story. That is freaking awesome.**_

_**animegirl03- Thank you and I will!**_

_**MadLiz- Thanks and thank you!**_

_**A/N- Hm, this is probablly the most reviews for a chapter I've gotten on all my stories. But I have only four... Feel free to check them out! But you know, this might not be the most, but deifantly the most reviews that I responded to for one chapter!**_

The next few days went by and Luna walked down to the Quidditch pitch with the Marauders and most of the student population. Apparently, someone had spread news of the challenge, and everyone wanted to see it. Neither Jamie nor James were nervous about this, for both boys were used to being the center of attention and thrived on it.

Sirius was judging, along with Al so things would be fair, and Luna sat between Remus and Alice. On the other side of Remus was Peter, and on the other side of Alice were Heidi and Georgia, along with a couple of other girls from their year. Directly behind Luna were Lily and her friends, and Luna had herself propped up against her grandmother's knees while carrying on a conversation with Remus.

"I really feel sorry for Jamie," he was saying. "It's only his first week here and he's going to be shown up by a guy two years below him."

"What makes you think James is going to win?" she asked angrily.

"You haven't seen James play."

Luna shook her head, "But you haven't seen Jamie play, and remember, I play Keeper for Slytherin, while he plays chaser for Gryffindor, if anybody knows how good he is, it's me," she said the last part in a hushed tone so only Remus could hear her.

"You're a keeper?"

"Yep."

"How do you... you know," he lowered his voice so only Luna could hear him. "How do go to practices and stuff with the full moon?"

Luna frowned, she didn't really know, it had never been a problem for her. "Uh, well, they've never really scheduled a game the same time as a full moon, at least Slytherin games."

That's when she realized that the teachers must've done that just for her, "Oh!"

Remus gave her a weird look, "How did you get bitten, anyway? I know you know how I got bitten, but what about you?"

Luna snapped her head from the field to look at him. _Uh-oh,_ she thought. How in hell is she supposed to explain that to him without exposing lots of critical things about the future?

You see, the reason she was bitten revolved around the fact her father was the Boy-Who-Lived, Our Savior, the Chosen bloody One. Loads of werewolves had aligned their loyalty to Voldemort, and when her father killed him, the werewolves were furious. Of course, not the whole entire werewolf population was on the dark side, but a good bit of them. But the ones who were wanted revenge. They decided to use the same method Fenyir Greyback always used to get back at someone; bit their children.

At first their target was James, Harry's oldest son. But then Lily was born. Of course, whenever the famous Harry Potter's wife had a child, it made front page. It had a picture of the baby with the headline- _Lily Luna Potter- Harry Potter's First Girl. _The article that went with it included the fact that after Lily's mother had given birth to the child, she and Harry had decided the girl would be their last child, they even had Ginny's tubes tied to make sure it didn't happen again. Once the band of werewolves heard this, they forgot all about James and decided to wait until Lily was older to bit her. After all, even though Harry was a fair father who didn't have favorites it did hurt more to have his only daughter bitten then one of his two sons. Lily remembered the night it happened perfectly, it was a week before she turned six, only a couple days after Christmas...

"Luna? Luna? _Luna!"_

Luna snapped out of her daydreaming and turned back to Remus.

"Huh?" the question he had asked had thrown her off guard, and made her sink into her thoughts and memories of that night and how it had been before she was bitten. It had been so long now she barely remembered there had been a before she was a werewolf, as if she was always one.

Remus had been shaking her shoulders trying to bring her back to reality, and smiled softly at her. "It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

She smiled back and looked at the game. "Jamie's winning."

"Yeah, I know. He's getting past the Keeper _every _time. We had the Hufflepuff Keeper play, and he's the best in the whole school."

"Not since I got here."

Both Remus and Peter turned to look at her skeptically, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. You see, Jamie is used to battling to get past me on the Quidditch field, so getting past this guy is no problem. I'm top of the line; I even heard Headmistress McGonagall, who was the Head of Gryffindor, admits that I'm one of the best Keepers she's seen in Hogwarts in a long time."

The two boys would usually argue against her, but considering how her brother was winning on the field in front of them, they didn't say a word.

Luna smiled and turned to talk to do the girls sitting next to the girls sitting next to her, but they grabbed her arms and dragged her down farther away from the boys much to their confusion and hers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luna said as they set her back down on the bleachers. They were far enough away that Peter wouldn't be able to hear them, but Remus would be able to because of his werewolf hearing.

"What are _we _doing?" asked Georgia who looking at Luna with jealousy and excitement in her eyes. "You were flirting with Remus Lupin, and he was flirting back!"

"What are you- We weren't flirting, you don't even know what we were saying!"

Alice laughed, "You two were whispering to each other and he had his arms around you once, that's flirting if I ever saw it!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "We weren't flirting, we were talking about something secret- it's none of your business, and so don't ask! And he wasn't holding me in his arms; he was shaking me because I started daydreaming while we were talking."

"Daydreaming about...?" prompted Heidi.

Luna frowned, "He- he said something that brought back unpleasant memories."

The others girls raised their eyebrows. "I don't want to talk about it."

They nodded and Georgia said, "Well, I still think he likes you. Anyway, do you remember what happened in Flitwick's class?"

They all laughed, Luna clutched her stomach. The poor short man had been walking along the aisles of desks and never noticed Luna's bag sitting next to her desk. He tripped over it and unfortunately, Luna sat in the last desk of the row. At the back of the class right behind her desk were of needles, some sticky substance, and feathers, which had something to do with the classes he was teaching to the second and first years. So by the time he stood up, he was covered in the substance, feathers, and had needles sticking out of his skin. But that wasn't the funny part, when he had tripped over her bag, some things had fallen out, among them the stash of WWW products she had brought with her from the future. She had picked up most of them, but missed a piece of candy that had somehow strayed rather far from her desk. Flitwick noticed it and felt he did need something sweet to brighten his sour day. So he ended up with boils all over his face on top of the sticky substance, needles, and feathers.

As they began talking about something else, Luna risked a glance back at Remus and Peter. They looked at her, too. She could hear Remus say, "What happened in Flitwick's?"

She could also hear Peter mutter to himself, "Since when did Remus like Luna?"

She smiled; apparently Remus had repeated everything said back to Peter. She shook her head and whispered, "Later." The she went back to talking to the other girls.

In the end, Jamie was the one to win, though not by much. James was good, and Jamie defiantly got his skills from him, but he also got mom's skills as a chaser, too. James was depressed the next day but by the day after, he was all cheered up again. But this was because the full moon was so close; the Marauders also looked forward to it, even Remus. They reassured her it would be fun, though Remus was scared how the two wolves would react to each other after they transformed. What if they reacted badly to each other and started fighting? He doubted that Sirius and Remus would be able to stop that. But worse, what if the two wolves reacted too well to each other? His wolf had never been in the presence of the opposite sex, and he was pretty sure the same could be said for Luna's wolf. Sirius an James would never let either of the forget it if something naughty happened.

On Sunday, Luna had would could be called the "jitters." She and her brothers sat under their usual tree around noon that day and talked. They hadn't talked alone together since they first got there and they were all dying for their siblings' company.

Jamie bragged about his win the other day, while Al shared how much he liked refereeing and commenting on their game and decided to consider that for a possible career in the future.

"It's not exactly as fun as playing the game, but it's cool. It's not really the same as just watching either, it's better than that. You get to put in your opinions and no one can complain, after all, you're just doing your job!"

"Yeah, but you can't be too biased about it either, at least not in a real professional Quidditch match," Jamie reminded. Nearly all of the Hogwarts commenters were biased, and that's why only a few got to be commenters when they got out of school.

"Good thing I'm not biased, then," it was true Al wasn't biased. Even yesterday, he hadn't said a single thing biased towards Jamie. If most of the Hogwarts didn't already know they were brothers, they never would've guessed.

"That's great, Al. I'm sure you'll be wonderful at it. You aren't going to drop your Seeker position on the Ravenclaw team, are you? That'd be a shame if you did," Al knew what his little sister up to and glared at her.

"No, Lily, I'm not quitting my spot on the team. You can forget that," both Jamie and Luna cursed. Though it was true that Jamie and Luna were mainly rivals on the pitch, Al was trouble for them, too. He was just as good as their father had been.

"So what's up with you, Lily?" asked Al and they both turned to look at her.

"Ah, not much really. I've made a couple of friends. The other Lily, the Marauders, and I'm sort of acquaintances with Lily's friends Mary and Marlene, and my dorm mates. They are really weird, but for some reason, I find it refreshing and kind of funny, in a scary way."

Both boys looked at their little sister with confused expressions. "What do you mean by weird?" asked Al.

"I mean, they're kind of... really... girly. I mean like overly girly. And they're so squealy over boys! Especially Sirius, James, and Remus. And they fuss over the stupidest things! And it's not just them! Mary and Marlene are the same way; even Lily is sort of like that. It makes me wonder if it's a Gryffindor thing or a seventies thing."

Jamie laughed and shook his head while Al chuckled, "What?" asked Lily. "I know that some girls are like that, and I've met a few in our time before, but nearly every girl I've met so far is like that! That's what creeps me out more than anything!"

Jamie laughed again, "That's because that's what majority of girls are like."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You don't hang out with girls much other than your dorm mates from our time, who all happen to be just like you, and our cousins, who I think the only overly girly one is Victorie, who is too old for you to really hang out with."

"Ah. Wait, what do you mean by all my dorm mates from our time happen to be just like me?" Luna and her dorm mates were best friends, and if you insulted one of them you insulted all of them which weren't a very smart move, as they were pretty talented with their wands and fists.

"N-nothing, there is nothing wrong with you and your friends. Actually, I'm glad you're not so girly, because i have to put up with the girly ones when I date them, don't want to have a little sister like that, too!" Jamie very nervous when she asked him that, but not because he was scared of his sister, but Al happened to be dating Luna's best of her best friends, Kylie. Al and Luna together could take on Jamie alone easily. And there was the fact that Jamie secretly was very scared of his sister.

Luna smiled, "I'm a bit worried about the full moon, too. I mean not only has it been such a short time since my last transfiguration, I won't have the potion, either. It'll be the first time I've ever gone without it, that scares me, I won't be in control. And I've just thought of something, what happens if me and Remus don't get along? I mean, how will the wolves react to each other, what if they attack each other?"

Al cut her off, "Lily, stop worrying about it, it'll be fine, I promise, you're just driving yourself crazy."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, there is nothing you can do about it or to stop it, so you might as well forget about it for now until the time comes. Just enjoy the moment."

Luna nodded and toke their advice and lay back on the grass to enjoy a wonderful Sunday afternoon spent with her brothers and forgot about her worries and the fact that she was fifty years before the time she was supposed to be in. She also noticed how much she missed being called Lily, and her brothers noticed how much they missed being called James and Albus. They also missed their friends and family and parents, but they pushed that aside and simply enjoyed the happy moment.


	5. When you judge a second time

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

_**obsessivegirl73- Yep, I hoped it did. The comments about how they didn't understand why Lily was a werewolf were getting annoying.**_

_**Somerlia- Thanks, and yeah, that would be terribly embarrassing! It would be funny... but I don't think I'm going to do it. And yes it was very sweet. I thought it fit because it always seemed to me that teachers at Hogwarts went out of their way to make the learning experience more convenient for the students.**_

_**MadLiz- Thank you, and well; now you know!**_

_**Beth890xxx- Thanks and I will (:**_

_**- Awesomeness and Imma doing it!**_

_**imaginationcraze- Thank you! And yes I always thought that no matter how girly some girls get, it's always more funny to watch then annoying. And of course he beat him, it shows signs of improvement over the generations (:**_

Monday evening at around eight thirty she and Remus slipped out of the portrait hole and headed to the Whomping Willow. They were both chatting at about day-to-day stuff about classes and James and Sirius' latest prank that they somehow hadn't gotten detention for. When they reached the Whomping Willow, Remus pulled out his wand and made a nearby stick tap the knot roots so they could enter. They walked through the tunnel in silence and when they reached the Shrieking Shack they headed to Remus' favorite bedroom and they sat in silence.

"The rest should be here soon, just before the moon rises."

Luna nodded.

"Luna?"

She sighed. As much as she loved her godmother, being called by her name was becoming irritating. Like a stupid nickname that you hate being called, yet everyone else thinks it fits you perfectly. "Remus?"

"It's just something I'm wondering... I'll understand if you can't answer... Do you know us?"

"Huh?" Luna did not understand what he meant by that. Who was 'us?' Apparently 'us' included Remus, maybe he meant the Marauders? Well, of course she knew them; she'd been hanging around them for the last week. Unless he meant...

"Did you know us in the future, where, when, you're from? Me, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Frank, Snape, Heidi, Alice, Georgia... Are we still alive?" Remus knew war was brewing outside of Hogwarts. More and more killings were being reported, and Voldemort, or You-Know-Who as people like to say, was becoming more and more strong.

Luna frowned. She figured she owed it to him to at least try to answer. "There will be two wars between now and then. Both are over the same thing between the same parties. The first is starting right now. The next starts when my father is a fifth year. Now, I'm from fifty years from now, which ensures that someone will die somehow between now and then. And considering there is also two major, deadly wars, well... I've never heard of Georgia. I know Heidi was my brother's ex-girlfriend's great aunt, who I think only died a year or two ago and had more or less a natural death. As for the rest, well, I've heard of you. I've heard so many stories about the Marauders and Lily and Snape. As for Frank and Alice, they were my godfather's parents."

"So... we aren't alive?"

"No. I'm just going to be honest; you all die years before I'm even born. Not all at the same time, of course, but before I came along."

Silence.

Remus breathed in. He breathed out. He had wanted to know, he had asked her. He couldn't' get mad at her for being straight with him and answering. So he asked," When were, I mean will, er... What's your birthday and year?"

"December 29, 2008."

Remus looked at her and worked it out in his head. "B-but, that's before we even turn fifty. And we die years before that..."

Luna had been gazing away from him because she didn't think she could stand to see whatever expression was written on his face. She didn't want to see the anger, or the sadness, but she risked a glance.

He looked distraught. He had a face that conveyed shock, as if they had all died right then and there. She thought she could see a hint of a tear in his amber eyes before he closed his eyes and shook his head. Luna didn't know what made her do it, but she reached across the bed and held his hand. He looked down at their entwined fingers and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even told you," whispered Luna, feeling guilty.

"No, I asked. I'm glad you answered me. But I don't think I'll tell James, Sirius, or Peter, or anyone else."

Luna nodded and kept holding his hand.

They heard footsteps entering the house from the tunnel and Luna pulled her hand away and Remus whipped away his face of sorrow just as Sirius barged into the room.

"Look at you two old ladies, just sitting on a bed doing nothing. Remus, you know you'll never have the chance to be in the same bedroom with a pretty girl besides these full moons, don't waste it!"

Remus threw an old lamp sitting on the bedside table while James and Peter laughed and Luna blushed.

She felt like saying, _At least he will manage to reproduce, something you'll never do!_ But stopped herself. She had given enough away about the future already. So instead she turned to the window and looked at the spot where the moon was supposed to rise. She could already see the top part of the silver orb peaking around the horizon; it would happen when the whole thing was in full view.

She went back to listening to the Marauders bantering and half a minute later, Remus looked out the window and said, "You may want to become animals now."

Then a big, shaggy dog, a majestic stag, and a little rat appeared where the three boys had previously stood. Remus walked over and sat in the arm chair across the room. "Just in case," he explained.

Then a tingly sensation went through her whole body, which then became a horrible, terrifying pain like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was worse than the time the Quaffle had accidently knocked her in the head and she fell over fifty feet and hit the ground. It hurt worse than when she was bitten. It hurt worse than when she accidently drank a new potion her Uncle Percy had been researching while visiting his house. (By the way, that potion was supposed to be a liquid version of Cruciatus Curse, and it was pretty accurate.) Luna was shaking with relief when she was a wolf.

She only remembered snippets of that night. She remembered when she first became the wolf and was looking around curiously at the animals surrounding her and deeply curious about the other wolf lying on the beaten arm chair across from her. She remembered running through the woods with the animals and male wolf, playing with them in the moonlight. She remembered trying to eat one of the animals, the rat, while the stag and the dog tried to pull them apart and the other wolf watched curiously. She remembered lying on the forest floor next to the other wolf, curling up at his side, placing her head on his body while he cuddled back as the animals watched. The last thing she remembered was being ushered back inside the smelly old house and sitting on the same bed she had started the night on.

The next thing Luna knew she lay weakly on the bed, as a human, curled up underneath the sheets, she did a mental check, on figured she probably only had one new scar, on the back of her left leg. She looked around and saw James' face in front of hers.

"Luna, we need to move Remus on to the bed with you. He needs to lie down properly."

She looked and noticed Remus laying on the chair uncomfortably, but not complaining.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. There's tons of room," she barely had to move over to make a surplus amount of space for the other werewolf.

James and Sirius lifted him and set him underneath the covers next to her. He smiled at her slightly. "You alright?"

Luna smiled back, "Of course I am. I'm always alright."

"Always?" he challenged.

"Okay, so when I was a kid and stuff I was scared of the dark and shit, and that really hurt when I changed just now, but I'm almost always alright."

Remus frowned, "Luna, you made that sound as if you've never been through a full moon before."

"And you were screaming louder than we've ever heard Remus scream," added Peter. "It freaked us out."

Luna's cheeks reddened, embarrassed, and said, "Well, in my time, they have this potion for werewolves to take on full moons so we have complete control over ourselves and changing doesn't hurt as bad. I mean nowhere near as bad."

Remus perked up, "Really? W-when is it first created?"

Luna knew he was thinking of how he dies long before she is born and she knew he was scared that this potion wouldn't be made until after his death. "Um, not long from now. 1979, I think it was?"

Remus smiled, "That's great."

James cleared his throat and both of them turned to look at the other Marauders.

"We're going to go back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey should be here in half an hour."

The three gathered underneath the Invisibility Cloak and vanished, and they could hear their footsteps until they were deep inside the tunnel leading back to Hogwarts.

Remus and Luna lay in the bed next to each other doing nothing but listening to each other's breathing and the nighttime-early morning sounds from outside. After what seemed like a while, but probably was only a few minutes, Remus reached out and held Luna's hand like she had done his before the Marauders had arrived the night before. They kept holding hands until they heard Madam Pomfrey enter the house, and Remus put a bit more separation between the two so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say anything.

She didn't. She merely helped the both of them to their feet and checked them for any cuts or bruises, (only Luna had a cut on the back of her left leg, around where the hem of her skirt is, and Madam Pomfrey was able to heal it away easily so there was barely even a scar) and escorted them back to the castle and they headed to their dorms.

When they reached the Common Room, it was about the time that most people woke up for school. No one was there yet, but if you gave it fifteen minutes and the place would be full of early birds. Remus and Luna hugged, the embrace lasting only a little bit longer than necessary, and the two went their separate ways.

Luna hoped that Georgia hadn't woken up by her own or checked her alarm clock before she went to sleep, because Luna had made sure to turn it off before she left. She was lucky and saw all three girls lying peacefully in their beds. Luna looked at the clock and saw it was 6:15, so she decided to go ahead and wake Georgia up.

When she did and Georgia saw the time, she immediately freaked out and thanked Luna hurriedly for waking her up when she did and put her clothes in a rush and ran to the bathroom to begin her daily ritual of doing her hair. But, poor Georgia wasn't able to do it in time, so Luna helped her put in a short ponytail. They used several hair pens, but it stayed, even though Georgia was completely self-conscious about it the whole day. That made Luna appreciate her naturally straight hair even more, but since when she always had a surplus amount of time, she decided to tousle her hair a bit that day, giving that sexy, juts out of bed look. Luna felt stupid when she did at first; it made her feel more like a girly girl, bothering with hair when it was already perfectly fine. But when Remus smiled at her at lunch, it suddenly didn't feel so stupid anymore, it felt worth it.

_**A/N- Hey, sorry it's taking me so long to update. I finished this chapter last Thursday, but I've been busy most of Thursday-earlier today, so this is the first time I've had a chance to proofread and update the story since I finished the chapter. I spent all weekend and such preparing/celebrating/ cleaning up for Fourth of July weekend. It's big deal because every year my grandparents rent a cabin at a lake near our hometown and the have a fireworks display over the lake and my grandfather's birthday is only two days after the fourth… which is today. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA! Anyways, enjoy the story!**_


	6. Watch where you're falling

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

__Tuesday when Remus got to the Common Room and hugged Luna goodbye, he headed up to his dorm and dressed into his pajamas, climbed into his bed and lay comfortably under the covers, intent on sleeping until lunch. Hey, why not? The teachers would excuse him, they knew about his condition, and he was really tired. Just as he began to feel consciousness slip away, and his thoughts became less frequent and more sloggy and dreamlike, a loud voices yelled his name from either side of him his mind went back to full alert.

"REMUS!"

"Moony, wake up!"

__Remus growled and rolled over and pulled his pillow over his ears, trying to block out their noise, which wasn't working due to his sharp werewolf hearing. Slowly, he felt himself lift off the bed and began swaying back and forth.

He sat up in bed, "Padfoot Prongs! What is wrong with you?"

His friends grinned and continued swaying the mattress that held Remus until the dumped him out on the floor.

"Sorry, mate, but it's near the only way to wake you up after the full moon," explain James as he and Sirius but the mattress back in place.

"Why are you waking me up after a full moon anyway?" asked Remus.

"Well...," began Sirius, "you got to spend a lot of extra time with Luna last night. Did you ever get around to-?"

"No."

"Oh come on, you didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

"You were going to say if I ever got to kiss her, or ask her out, or flirt with her or something, right?"

"Well, yeah... But I could've said got around to playing hopscotch with her or something like that."

Remus rolled his eyes at Padfoot, "We've already been through this. She's from the future, starting that kind of relationship between her and I would be disastrous."

"Remus, you deserve to be happy. Why can't you just have a casual relationship with her? The both of you are too smart to really get attached, and Sirius has casual relationships all the time!" exclaimed Peter.

Remus looked at him oddly, "I thought you didn't like her."

James laughed, "Oh, it was so funny, last night she tried to eat him! He was squealing his head off and me and Sirius was trying to pull her off of him while she was just... like... Grr!"

"'Grr?'"

Sirius laughed, "Yep, that's the perfect word for it. And you were just kind of sitting there watching, Moony."

"Anyway," interrupted Peter, "what does it matter if I like her or not? You're the one who I'm trying to get to date her, not me!"

Remus sighed, "I know i-it just, you don't understand..."

"What don't we understand?" asked James.

"How much do you know about werewolf mates?" asked Remus.

The three boys shrugged. Sirius said, "I've never heard of werewolf mates."

"Exactly, that's what you don't understand. When a werewolf falls in love, they become his/her mate. Now, the chances of that happening between a werewolf and a regular person or about the same as your average couple getting married. It could happen, but you never know. However, a relationship between a werewolf and another werewolf has great chances of becoming mates."

"So?" asked Peter. "You're afraid you might become mates with Luna. What does that even mean? Is it like marriage or something?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it might happen, and no, it's not exactly like marriage."

"Then what is it?" said Sirius.

"Like I said, when you fall in love with someone, and they fall in love with you, and at least one is a werewolf, then they become mates. It is literally that simple. Most people don't even notice the shift between a regular couple to mates. It's not a get-down-on-one-knee-and-ask thing. If so then it wouldn't be a problem, neither of us would ever be that stupid. But we might accidently fall in love, and become mates, and when you become mates..."

James looked his friend, "What? Is it permanent?"

"No. But when that bond is formed, you just... You know. I don't know how to describe it. I learned this from an old werewolf I meet the summer after our third year. He told me about his mate who had died a couple of years ago. He said that he never noticed it when it first happened, but when he did it was because he felt her feelings. When you become mates with someone, you feel what they feel if their feelings are strong enough. If the other allows it, you can even access their thoughts. You know if they have cheated on you, you know about any significant thing that has happened to them. It's like the two have become one, is what he said. I can't afford to have a bond like that with someone fifty years from the future!"

"Wait, but you said it wasn't permanent?"

"Yeah. If you fall out of love with them."

They nodded and Sirius frowned, "But what if you two do become mates, what then? If she goes back to the future, will the two if you still feel each other's feelings and such until you get over each other? And what about that old guy, what happened after his mate died?"

Remus shrugged, "He said that he could still feel her presence with him sometimes, and he could hear her help through bad times and be happy with him through good times. I don't know if he was mad in his old age, or if it was true. And if Luna goes back and we become mates... well I don't know."

They were silent for a while.

"So... You're not going to try and date her?" asked Peter.

"Wormtail, how thick are you?" exclaimed James.

"No, Prongs. Honestly, I think I might try it. It's a risk, but still. I really like her."

"Well, you might want to get some sleep if you want to woo her. You look like shit," commented Sirius.

"Thanks mate, really wanted to hear that," said Remus as he climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

He woke up for lunch and decided to go to the classes afterwards. He was one of the firsts there and waited patiently for the others to get there, too. Soon James, Sirius, and Peter came through the doors and spotted him.

"Hey, I thought you were going to stay in bed all day," said Sirius.

"Changed my mind."

"So, what about Luna? What you going to do about her?"

Remus shrugged, "Don't know."

Sirius nodded, "You know, I don't think she was that tired from the full moon. At all, I mean, really at breakfast, we were worse off than her it seemed. Or maybe she's just really good making it seem she's all right."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, we all have circles around our eyes and yawning from staying up all night, not her. It's weird."

"I call it Weasley blood," said a familiar voice from behind, Jamie's. They turned to see him and his two younger siblings walking toward them and sitting down.

"Weasley? As in Molly and Arthur Weasley? Aren't they that couple who graduated when we were first years and have a son named Bill?" asked Sirius.

"And Molly's pregnant again, I think," added James.

"Yeah. She's pregnant with our Uncle Charlie. After him will be Uncle Percy, Uncle Fred and George (they're twins), Uncle Ron, and then our mom, Ginny," said Al.

Remus blinked, "That... is a lot of children."

Peter nodded, "How will they afford it? Unless they get some really big break or something, they're not that rich last I heard."

He received three glares from the future Potter's, "Didn't mean it that way! The average person couldn't afford to have that many children; I know whatever job I get won't supply that much money."

Luna shrugged, "Yes we have a big family. We have about nine first cousins. Anyway, most people with Weasley blood are either always hungry, or always energetic. You can guess which one I am."

Remus laughed, "Oh I am jealous."

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. Usually I sleep most of the whole day and don't go to any classes, but I decided to pull a half day instead."

"Damn. Wait, you don't get in trouble for that?"

"No, they don't let you do that in the future?"

"Well, they told me that I could have any sort of conveniences that are reasonable, but I never really thought about skipping classes. Though, when I think about it, for most it would be a reasonable request..."

"But for you staying up all night as a fucking werewolf and then going through a day at Hogwarts without a lick of sleep in between isn't a problem, right Miss Invincible?"

Luna blushed. She couldn't tell if Remus was mocking her or just pocking fun at her. He didn't seem like that kind of person, but she guessed maybe he had got the wrong idea she was rubbing in the fact that she had such stamina. She didn't want him to be mad at her or think she was a snob!

"No, I'm really tired actually. It is no problem with the wolfsbane, but I am a bit drained without it."

Remus frowned, "Luna, I was kidding."

"Oh," she said awkwardly, and then laughed.

Remus gave her a weird look, and then laughed too. It was then he decided that he would try and date her.

"What class have you got next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Brilliant. That's not too far from my next class. I'll walk you,"

"But won't you be tardy?" asked Luna, as she felt a slight bump in her chest. _No, that's stupid. He's nearly fifty years older than me and even if we did... and we accidently become... No, that can't happen._

"I have conveniences," he reminded her. "And besides, you said you were feeling a bit drained? It's best I walk you. I've already had a few hours' sleep."

Luna smiled and agreed, and also agreed to Remus walking her to her next class as well.

Two days later, Luna sat in the library with Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black. Regulus sat next to Luna in Potions and Divination, so she was able to strike up a friendship with him. Since he was also friends with Severus, they invited him to join they're little study group. Only, today they weren't doing much studying. Lily and Severus' O.W.L.s were coming up, but they decided to take a break studying for the day. After all, it wouldn't be for another three months, and they figured that was plenty of time to study.

Instead, they talked quietly, doing their best not to disturb Madam Pomfrey.

Then Regulus asked Luna, "Luna, how do you know my brother and his friends?"

"Huh?" she asked, the question taking her off guard. She had been talking to Snape about Defense Against the Dark Arts, as it was both their favorite subject, when he said it. She was constantly asked questions about the Marauders, as they were the most popular boys in school, and she was just the new girl, but she hadn't expected it from Regulus.

"Well, they're friends with my older brothers, and me and my brothers are close, so..."

"Oh, but I never see your brothers with your friends."

"That's because my brothers don't really like talking about cute boys or what color they look best in."

Regulus shrugged, "Whatever. Heh, look at Abbot."

They all looked to the boy Regulus had pointed out. He was a Gryffindor in Regulus' and Luna's year with a lot of chub. He was rather awkward and clumsy, and always saying the wrong things and coming across as rude, so he didn't have many friends. He was trying to pick a large stack of books he had been shifting through, but having a rather difficult time. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a book off the table they were sitting at and began to read, while Luna, Regulus, and Severus kept watching Abbot.

Abbot lifted six thick books off the desk and walked slowly and carefully to the shelves they belonged. The three watched as he stumbled and bumped into people, and they laughed as he tried to stutter apologies. He managed to get them all to the shelves and went back for the next load. This time he had to pass the table where Luna, Regulus, Lily and Snape were sitting at. Unfortunately for him, he was daring enough to carry seven books this time, and had to look around the pile of books in his arms. But he couldn't see the ground.

Regulus stuck out his foot at the last moment and tripped Abbot. Luna didn't feel the least bit sorry for him; he had tried to flirt with her on her first day of classes, but it came out as though he was calling her a slut. Of course, Luna didn't know that he didn't mean it that way. Regulus, who had been there, had the same assumption as Luna.

Abbot fell to the ground on top of the stack of books, which knocked the wind out of them.

"Watch where you're going'," said Regulus with smirk.

"Shut up, Black."

"Watch where you point your mouth, Abbot," sneered Luna, "you're getting spit all over my shoes."

Abbot flushed from his position on the floor, and got back up right, picking up the various books. Regulus swooped down and snatched one off the floor.

"Hey, give that back!" said Abbot.

"'How to Bewitch a Witch; A Wizard's Guide,'" read Reg.

That's when Lily started to step in, "Guys, leave the poor guy alone."

But Luna had already laughed and said, "Is that where you got, 'Excuse me, but you look really practiced with wands?'"

Lily cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

Regulus smirked, "No wonder you've never gotten a girlfriend, you take advice from cheap books!"

Luna snorted, "Actually, I think it's more of the butter teeth, fat body, and stupid brain."

Severus looked at his friends; right now they reminded him like _James _Potter and _Sirius _Black. But Severus knew of Abbot's mouth and what he said to Luna, this was just payback; they weren't anything like their grandfather and older brother, right?

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," said Abbot suddenly.

Luna frowned at him, _Gryffindor?_ Neither Luna nor Regulus were Gryffindors, what was he- Oh, yes. She had forgotten.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Two to one? Not exactly courageous."

"Well by all means, show me what bravery is, attack me. I've only been a Gryffindor for only a week and a half, show me what it means."

Abbot looked up at her. She had been there for only a week and a half, but it was quite apparent she would soon be top of the class, once she caught up, he wouldn't stand a chance as bottom of the class. Black would probably attack him, too, if he started a fight with her then. Plus he would be the one in trouble, he would be the one to attack first, and he would be attacking a girl, which wouldn't make McGonagall or Dumbledore sympathetic to him if he tried to say what really happened. And if he got in trouble, his mother would kill him. She'd send him a howler every day. He could try and get them to attack first, but that'd be stupid. They would never fall for whatever trap he tried to lay, and they'd end up kicking his ass, anyway.

So he picked up the rest of the books and went over to the book shelves, with Black and Krum smirking at his retreating back.

"Thought so," said Luna as she turned back to Snape.

Lily looked at her, "so, what was that about? 'Being practiced with wands?'"

Regulus answered for her, "On her first day here, that git said that to her. Can you believe him? Not the only thing, either, the other day he told me that I was just a pathetic version of my brother. I would've hexed him on the spot but the wimp jumped behind a couple of first years and ran away."

"Seriously?" asked Luna.

Regulus nodded.

"And he tried to call me a coward."

They all shrugged and went back to their previous conversations and activities.

As Luna and Severus continued their conversation and Luna asked him if he could show her more about the Dark Arts, and get her a pass to the restricted section for books. She made sure to lower her voice where Lily couldn't hear her. She knew her grandmother didn't approve of her best friend's interest.

Severus looked at her. Okay, so maybe she was a Slytherin in her own time, maybe she acted like a Slytherin, but in this time she was a Gryffindor. And she was Potter's granddaughter. How would she be interested in the Dark Arts?

Luna gave him a small smile, knowing what confused him, "It's sort of a secret pleasure for me. I'm not a bloodlust or anything; it just sort of fascinates me. More because it's so complicated than anything."

Severus nodded eagerly, "Yeah, sure, I can get you a pass to the restricted section. As a matter of fact, here, Professor Young gave me a pass for the whole month. Give it back when you're done, though.

"Thank you so much," smiled Luna. When she was from, she never got to really look at the Dark Arts closely, as Harry Potter's daughter. But now she was only Luna Krum, another face in the crowd. No one was going to care. Maybe her brothers might get in her business, but she could deal with them. She just wanted to know about the subject. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Remus Sighed and leaned against the bookshelf. Okay, so maybe Luna wasn't as perfect as she looked. But hey, at least that guy actually did something to her and Regulus. The same couldn't be said for most people James and Sirius pick on. But still, Dark Arts? What the hell? You'd think being a werewolf would be proof enough that the Dark Arts are bad news.

He sighed and looked around the corner back at the table where they were sitting. Regulus and Severus were talking now, something about some Slytherin party. Luna and lily were talking now.

"... So what should I get him?" asked Luna.

Lily frowned, "I don't know, depends on your relationship with him. Are you friends, good friends, boyfriend and girlfriend...?"

"Well, we're friends. Good friends, but we've been flirting lately, or I've been flirting with him...," Remus clenched his hand and tightened his jaw. "And I'm pretty sure he was flirting back."

Remus didn't know who the hell they were talking about, but he already hated him.

"I thought you weren't the kind to fuss over boys," noted Lily.

"Yeah, well, this one's different."

_Different, _thought Remus.

"Well, I honestly don't know too much about him. You'd be better at picking out a gift for him than me."

"But his birthday is in two weeks. The only other people I can think of asking for advice is James and Sirius. They would just laugh at me and tell him."

_James and Sirius?_

Lily nodded, "You're right there. I'll never understand why he hangs out with them. Remus is ten times more mature than Potter, Black, and Pettigrew put together."

Then the four packed their bags and left the library, laughing quietly at whatever they were saying, they were too far away for him to hear them now.

_So, he was the 'Different' one._


	7. Protect your heart, it'll need it

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

_**Somerlia- It's a compliment. And thank you! (:**_

_**obsessviegirl73- Thanks and you'll just have to see. ;)**_

_**scentedcandleflames- Nope.**_

__Luna sighed. It was two days until Remus' birthday and she _still_ didn't know what to get him for his birthday. She felt the need to get him something. But what she wasn't sure. The Marauders were throwing a huge party for him, Luna and Heidi (Sirius' latest girlfriend) were the only fourth years invited, but Remus told them they could bring their dorm mates if they wanted. Everyone else would just be fifth and above. There would be no Slytherins, though.

She sat in the Common Room tapping the cover of the book in her lap, thinking. What could she get him last notice on a Wednesday? If she did get him something, she'd have to steal the cloak again from James or Al and sneak to Hogsmeade, which she didn't feel like doing. She'd guessed she'd better give up. She wouldn't be the only one not getting him a present, but she felt like she had grown close enough to him to get him a birthday present. She looked over to where the werewolf was sitting.

He and all the other fifth years (minus Sirius) had formed a study group for O.W.L.s that meet in the Common Room every week day from 6p.m.-9p.m. The only excuse for not being there was detention, sickness, or practice/meeting for extracurricular activities. Sirius attended sometimes (if Remus threatened his life and dragged him by the ears) but he was usually preoccupied. "Preoccupied" meaning him making out or banging some girl in a closet somewhere. Luna had recently hooked him up with Heidi (which she had gotten on her knees to thank her for) and the two were currently sharing an armchair in a corner, snogging. The two broke apart and Sirius grinned down at her and went off to join the study group made of his best friends.

Heidi went to join her.

"Today was a lovely day wasn't it?" she asked Luna with a dreamy expression in her eye.

"Well, I suppose it was alright. But it was probably a bit lovelier for you, snogging Black all afternoon."

Heidi blushed and shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much."

The girls laughed and Alice came over to join them, "Guys, guess what?"

They looked at her. Heidi giggled, "What?"

"I think Frank Longbottom likes me!"

Heidi squealed and hugged and Luna laughed.

Alice looked at her, "What, you think I'm wrong?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I think you're right. I'm laughing for you, in happiness."

Alice and Heidi, who had already grown used to their new friend's strange ways, smiled and laughed too.

The next two days flew by and Lily was walking down to the Room of Requirement (where the party was to be held) with Alice, Georgia and Heidi. On the way down they ran into Dorcas Meadows. She was a sixth year Gryffindor Luna had seen hang out with Lily a couple of times. She was also friends with Alice and she introduced her to Luna, Georgia, and Heidi.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who is dating Sirius Black?" she asked Heidi.

"Yes," she said with a proud smile.

Dorcas, or Cassie as she was called, gave her a look of pity which confused Heidi, and exchanged hellos with Georgia and turned to Luna.

"I know you, you're Albert Krum's little sister. I'm in his year and most of his classes. He told me about you."

"Oh, what did he say?" asked Luna politely while shaking her hand.

"Said you were nice and that you and me would be good friends," said Cassie.

Luna smiled at her for lack of words to say and the five continued on to the seventh floor. She still didn't have a present for Remus; even Heidi, Georgia and Alice, who hardly ever spoke to him, got him one. What if he got mad at her? What if he never wanted to talk to her again? What if-

"Hello ladies."

Mundungus Fletcher, a greasy third year Hufflepuff, was apparently hired by the Marauders to be doorman for the party.

"Hello Dung," said Georgia cheerfully as they walked through the door. After it closed behind them Alice turned to her.

"He gives me the creeps, Georgie."

Georgia waved her hand airily, "Dung is a bit off, perhaps not the most honest guy, but at least he doesn't believe in Death Eaters or anything like that."

At that moment Sirius spotted Heidi and walked gracefully through the large and growing crowd, Remus Lupin right behind him.

"Hello, milady, may I?" Sirius bowed and kissed Heidi's hand nodding to the dance floor.

"You may," smiled Heidi. "Oh, Happy Birthday Remus!" she added tossing him an envelope.

"Thank you," he called after them, but Luna was pretty she her friend didn't hear him.

Georgia, Alice and Dorcas handed them their presents and left. Luna blushed and looked at the ground while Remus looked at her. She couldn't see his face, so she didn't know he was still expecting her to hand him a gift or had already figured she hadn't gotten him anything.

"Lily-Lu?" Luna's brothers, the Marauders, Lily, Snape, and Regulus had taken to calling her by that nickname. It turns out she really had gotten sick of being called 'Luna,' so the people who knew who she really was had come decided to call her that. They told everyone else that Luna's mother's name was also Luna, and she had always gone by 'Lily' as it was short for her 'middle name,' Liliana. She claimed that when she had met the other Lily on her first day she had tried to go by her first name, but it simply wasn't working for her. She had invited Heidi, Alice, and Georgia (or H.A.G. as she calling them in her head) to call her by the nickname, but they preferred Luna, mainly to get on her nerves.

"Remus?"

"You look... guilty?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I meant to buy you a present, I _really _did try to, but I couldn't find anything! I wanted it to be something special, but I didn't know what. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you in any way I can."

Remus smiled at her and chuckled, "Its fine. Most people just got me money or books. I've already gotten 5 copies of Star Wars, 6 of _Dancing Magic_, and 4 of _Hogwarts, A History._ And I'm also pretty sure by the end of the night I'll have triple the amount of money I had yesterday. Anyway, I think I know the perfect way for you to make it up to me."

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked smiling and lifting an eyebrow playfully.

"Wishes."

"Wishes?"

"Yes, wishes. I guess about three? Like genie."

"Hm, fine. But I can't just give or do anything, I'm not an actually genie. And nothing that will sacrifice my dignity."

"Yes ma'am. My first wish is that you dance with me."

Luna gave him a coy smile, "You needn't have wasted a wish on that, I would have granted you the honor anyway."

"So I keep my first wish?"

"No."

Remus laughed and they stepped out onto the dance floor, after depositing the other girls' presents on the table with the rest.

Luna woke up the next morning with a deep pounding in her head. It also didn't help that some faggit was shaking her and calling her by her middle name for some retarded reason.

She opened her eyes reluctantly and meet a pair of glowing amber eyes that were just like Teddy's only guessing by the fact there wasn't any odd colored hair around the golden orbs, it wasn't her god brother. The boy lying next to her had sandy brown hair and a scarred, but handsome face that was indeed similar to Teddy's, but not heart shaped. And he looked to be more of around her age and did not have the goatee she had seen him wearing at Christmas time.

A small voice in the back of her head whispered, _Remus,_ and the memory of the last three and a half weeks presented itself in her mind.

"Oh shit," she said. Did she really just wake up in a bed with Remus John Lupin, dead war hero, husband and father, as a teenager after being at a party with him the night before where everybody got drunk? Yeah, she did.

"Yeah, crazy night, huh?"

Luna snorted, crazy night, wasn't he the least bothered by this?"

"Aren't you the least bothered by this?"

"Well, we both have all of our clothes on so no. Actually, I'm rather hot and bothered."

"Oh hush up."

"So I take it you don't remember what happened last night?"

"No. You?"

"Last thing I remember is dancing with you while chugging down my fourth of that alcoholic drink James had. I don't know what it was but he sure provided a shit load of it."

Luna nodded, "I'm guessing we just made out quite a bit at the most. Probably not even a blow job, we more than likely would've left your pants down. I don't think a hand job or fingering either."

Remus looked at her. "How in hell did you just say that so calmly?"

"It's a gift. How's dorm are we in anyway?"

The curtains around the bed they lay in were drawn, and they couldn't hear anything from outside to give away any clues.

"Probably mine, I don't know how we would've got me up those sliding-"

Remus was cut off by a snore. He was about to tell Luna that it was Sirius' signature snore, when they also heard a softer, girly giggle.

"Looks like I'm not the only lady who wandered off in the wrong direction."

They pulled back the curtains and looked around the room. On the bed next to them was Sirius and Heidi, who were both obviously naked, and had all of their limbs curled around the other. On the bed across from them was James, who lay on it with only his torso on the actual bed. His head and legs hung off either end. On the bed next to him was Peter, who lay like you see dead people lying in coffins, only his chest was slowly moving up and down.

Remus laughed, "We're in the wrong bed. All of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This bed is Sirius'. The bed he and Heidi are laying in is James'. James is lying in Peter's bed, and Peter is laying in mine."

Luna curled up her lip in disgust. The rat was lying on her wolf's bed. Wait, her wolf? Since when was he her wolf?

Remus chuckled, "You'd better get up from the bed before the rest get up. I'd never hear the end of it if they knew. Waking up with some girl in bed with you is Sirius' thing."

"Oh, so now I'm 'some girl?'"

"No, that's not what I meant- I-I-"

Luna laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "I know what you meant."

When she stood up, she realized that she and Remus really did come close to doing it. Her bra was still on, but it was unfastened and the straps were threatening to slip off completely. Her shirt, which was a green V-neck button up cardigan with a plain white t-shirt underneath, was almost completely gone. She saw the cardigan lying on the floor next to the bed and the t-shirt was extremely rustled. Her skinny jeans were unbuttoned and when she stood up they were hanging around her knees and she had to pull them up to keep from tripping. Her black ballet flats lay next to her cardigan on the floor. She blushed while Remus laughed as she fixed her outfit.

"Let me see what you look like!"

Remus shrugged and stood up, and immediately face planted. His loose fit jeans were undone, too, so when he stood they fell all the way down while he tried to step forward, causing him to fall forward and land in the pile that was Sirius' and Heidi's clothes.

Luna fell to the ground with laughter as Remus pulled a pair of Sirius' boxers off of his face. Remus looked at her and froze. He didn't really get a good luck at her in the bed, there was hardly any light with the curtains closed, and now he noticed. Remus had assumed Luna didn't have any scars, because of that wolfsbane potion they have in the future, but he was wrong. There were quite a couple on her face and several littered her arms. Remus wished she could see her legs, he could see a scar on her left foot that disappeared under her jeans. He was curious to know how far it went up her leg.

She was confused as to what was wrong with Remus, and then she remembered, her scars. He must be looking at them. She blushed and stood up, helping Remus up, too. He pulled up his pants and zipped them up.

"I didn't know you had scars."

"Oh, I-I-"

"Why do you cover them up?"

"Huh?"

"I like them. You look great. Even better than you did without them."

Luna stared at him blankly for two seconds, then reached forward and kissed him on the lips. A few moments, or minutes, possibly hours later, they broke apart. Then they saw that the other occupants of the room were fully awake, including Heidi.

Luna hide herself behind Remus, making sure that Heidi didn't see her. She couldn't, wouldn't let her see the scars.

"Um, Luna?"

"Yeah?"

Heidi frowned; Luna still hadn't come out from behind Remus. She was probably just really embarrassed or something.

"So I guess we both had wild nights, aye?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Can you get your clothes on, please? We need to get back to Georgia and Alice in case they freak out."

"Ok, sure."

Luna heard the rustle of sheets and saw Heidi's back wrapped up in bed sheets carrying the outfit she had worn to the party the night before and disappear in the bathroom.

"Good job, Lupin," said Sirius, walking over to high five his friend. "I knew you'd snag her eventually."

Remus shook his head at his friend, but returned the high five. Luna came out from behind him.

"So, what did you do last night?" asked James wagging his eyebrows.

"We didn't have sex, Prongs," said Remus.

"Wait, you actually remember what the fuck happened?"

"No," Remus said.

James frowned, "Then how do you know you didn't-"

"We woke up with clothes on. Unlike some people," said Luna while looking pointedly at Sirius, who gave her a cheeky grin.

"You know you secretly wish you were her, Krum."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Shut your mouth, Black. Tell Heidi I went on ahead, couldn't deal with her boyfriend's stupidity any longer."

She turned around and left dormitory after picking up the cardigan off the floor and slipping her feet into the flats.

"Moony!" yelled Sirius.

"What?"

James rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to follow her."

"But she didn't say-"

"Just go."

Remus frowned as he walked down the staircase to the Common Room. If he actually needed advice form James, then he really was horrible with girls.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw a girl with light ginger hair step out of the portrait hole. He followed her.

"Lily-Lu?"

Luna was halfway down the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor Tower when she heard him call her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up with him, then continued walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted a walk."

Remus looked at her. He knew enough about Luna by now that whatever it was that was bothered would come out sooner or later if he was patient. Sooner rather than later.

"It's just, that kiss..."

"What about it? I quite enjoyed it."

Luna smiled, "So did I. And that's the problem."

Remus sighed, "I know."

They walked in silence until they got out of the castle and was walking across the grounds to the lake.

"So you know all about mates and-"

Luna interrupted him, "Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Don't apologize. I said I enjoyed it. And another thing..."

"What?"

"Can we give it a try?"

Luna looked at him, "Sorry?"

Remus grabbed her hand. "This. Can we give it a try?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why!"

"It's not like it's guaranteed that we'll become mates."

"If you really want to go out with me that much, then yes it does, and it is not just that..."

"What do you mean?"

Luna sighed, "I can't tell you."

"Not another secret about the future," Remus groaned.

Luna didn't answer.

"Just tell me. Whatever it is I can take it."

Luna turned to look at him, "You can take it? You can take it? What about me? Do you think I can take it? You're dead! It's wrong, you have a son! A son who is like my brother, he _is_ my god brother! He'd probably hate me if he found out. And the only thing I'd be able to think about when I'd be with you is about him and his mother. How could I date you, even casually, knowing exactly what's going to happen to you when you grow up? And knowing that I'm not even an option for you or you for me. Because I have to go back, I want to go back. And I will. Dumbledore told James the other day that the Time Turner would be ready before school ends. And if we do go out, no even if we don't go out, I won't be able to look him in the eye..."

Remus let go of her hand and looked at her with wide eyes. Then he leaned in and hugged her. She tensed.

"That's not helping."

He ignored her comment and whispered, "Is he like us?"

Luna knew what he meant, "No."

He sighed with relief.

"Lily-Lu?"

"Yeah?"

He pulled away from her, but not far, only far enough so he could look her in the face.

"Do you think I still have two wishes?"

"Probably."

"Great," he said and kissed her. It was another long kiss; it made Luna forget about every point she just told him as to why they shouldn't date.

"Now I'll use my second wish. My wish is that you answer this question truthfully; did you think of my future son and wife at all during that whole kiss?"

"No."

"Excellent. So, will you go out with me?"

Luna looked at him closely. She shouldn't, she really shouldn't.

"The heart is one of the most important organs of the body literally, and the most easily hurt metaphorically. That is why you must protect it with all of your might in both senses."

"Who said that?" asked Remus with a frown.

"Me."

"So that's a no?"

"That's a maybe."


	8. Decisions and Disagreements

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

_**Somerlia- Thank you, and yes over-prtective brother's coming up next, even though I really should've put more into that...**_

_**Lilu'u Malfoy- ... I understood NONE of that. Okay, maybe I understood a little. I want to read this fanfiction! Tell me who its by or what its called! Please! Anyway, I'm kind of against spoilers but I'll give you one right here, right now. It does not end like that. I've already more or less decided on how it ends, sort of. And its nothing that complicated, trust me.**_

_**ghostofyourlastlaugh- Thank you so much. It mean alot to me that it's so good you have to convert to gibberish to explain how much you loved it. You seriously have no clue how happy that makes me(:**_

_**obsessivegirl73- Yeah, I didn't quite intend for that to jappen, but I noticed when I was editing, and decided to just leave it there. Thank you so much(:**_

_**Beth890xxx- Thank you**_

_**Violet Bleu- Yep poor Remy xD**_

_**Teddy R. Lupin- Well, it wasn't at first, but I did notice it while editing before I posted it, and decided to leave it there. And yeah I suppose it is kind of cool. Like when Remus is at the last battletalking to Kingsley and he knows he's about to die, he remembers his old love, Lily Luna Potter. Okay, I'll admit what I just typed is kind of wierd even for me. Oh well, school makes me odd :/ Nothing I can do about it. Anyway thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it. **_

James Sirius Potter was mad. Furious, pissed off, use any word you please to describe it. He first got mad when his little sister walked down the staircase leading from the dormitories to the Common Room, or rather; she walked down the stairs leading to the _boys _dormitories. He was about to stop her and yell at her and demand which dick head she had been up there with, but she swept through the room and was out the portrait hole quicker than he could say Quidditch. And who should appear at the foot of the boy's staircase just as she left the room, but Remus Lupin? Remus our-grandfather's-best-friend-slash-werewolf-slash-god-brother's-father Lupin. James watched as he strode across the room in the same fashion as Lily-Lu just had not five seconds earlier.

James turned around and looked at the armchair across from him where his little brother, Albus sat. He had put down the book he was previously reading and looked James right in the eye. Yup, he had seen it too, and yup, they were on the same page. They both stood and left the room, heading up the boy's staircase to the fifth year boy's dorm.

James, Sirius, and Peter laughed after Heidi left the room, though not about anything Heidi had done.

"So, James," grinned Sirius, "how does it feel to know one of your best friends just made out with your granddaughter in the middle of a boy's dormitory?"

"A bit different, though I suppose the shock's more on Lupin that he made out with a girl at all."

The boys laughed again until the saw a tall, intimidating figure in the doorway, flanked by an equally tall and intimidating figure.

"Lupin made out with who?" growled Jamie.

Peter gulped. James and Sirius exchanged uneasy glances.

"Lily-Lu."

Al nodded, "Lily-Lu. As in Lily Luna Potter. Our little sister from the future."

Sirius held up his hands, "We didn't do it, we're not Moony."

Jamie turned on his grandfather, "Why didn't you do anything? Yell at them or something, you're her grandfather!"

James frowned; the thought hadn't occurred to him. He was having serious trouble remembering the Krum siblings were actually his grandchildren, so when he saw Remus and Luna that morning all he could think of was how happy he was for his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I probably should have..."

"_'Probably should have?' _You-"

"Leave it, Jamie. This accomplishes nothing."

Jamie stopped yelling and thought about what his brother said and decided he was right. Why was he yelling at all the Marauders? He should just be yelling at Lupin.

Down by the lake, Remus sighed and nodded, "Maybe is better than no."

He started to go back towards the castle, but Luna stopped him, "Let's stay down here."

She led him closer to the lake and picked up a stone, then threw it. Remus watched the stone skip across the water until it disappeared.

They kept on like that for a while; Remus didn't know how to skip stones, so Luna had to show him. As she stood behind him he turned to face her in her arms. Luna sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Sure," she tried to take a step back, but he stepped with her. She tried to move away again, but he stayed with her.

"Remus, stop, we shouldn't-"

"I know, but it's going to be fine. Listen, I'm a Marauder, and while I am the sensible Marauder, I'm still one. Marauders live in the moment; tomorrow's problems are for tomorrow."

Luna looked at him with raised eyebrows, "As great as that sounds, that isn't how I remember the story."

"The story? We aren't stories, Luna. We are real people!"

"Yes, you are. You are real people whose lives were a story told to me as a child."

Remus frowned down at her, "Yeah, well, how does story end?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

He groaned and rubbed his temples, "Let's- let's just go inside."

They walked up to the castle in silence, Lily walking just a little bit ahead of Remus. After they got back up to the Common Room, they started to head to the chairs, but were cut off.

"Hello Lily. Remus."

"Jamie don't-"

Jamie interrupted his sister, and grabbed Remus by the collar of his shirt, "If you dare lay a hand on my sister-"

"Relax, she won't let me."

Remus shoved Jamie off and headed up the boys' staircase. Luna glared at his retreating back and marched up the girls' staircase, her grandmother following.

"What was that about?"

Luna turned to look at her. They were standing in the middle of the fourth year girl's dormitory. Lily looked worried and was approaching Luna slowly. Luna was scowling and her eyes looked slightly red. Her face had scars stretched across it, not completely ruining her good looks, but definitely doing some damage.

"And what happened to your..." Lily caught herself, knowing that asking the question like that would probably offend her.

Luna looked at her thoughtfully. Should she tell Lily she was a werewolf? She _was _technically her grandmother, but she was only a year older than Luna herself! She knew that Lily had accepted Remus when the Marauder's told her after she and James got married, but maybe Lily wouldn't have the same reaction. Maybe she was prejudice against werewolves and she gets over it by the time they tell her about Remus! Luna only had a limited time with her, and then she'd never see her again. She couldn't have something as stupid as that ruin it.

"It was an accident from when I was a child."

"Oh. Sorry to hear."

"It's all right."

Lily looked back at Luna, "So, what was that about with Remus and your brother?"

"Well, remember the party last night?"

"I remember the first thirty minutes of it."

"I woke up in Remus' bed this morning."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it wasn't technically his bed, but I woke up in the same bed as him. We didn't do... that, we know because we had clothes on. Then we were talking and we kissed and James, Sirius, Peter, and Heidi saw it, so by the end of the weekend the whole school will know. Then I walked out and Remus followed me and he asked me out and I said maybe. After that we skipped rocks, and he started flirting and we started arguing and we came back to the tower, and then James did that, and yeah."

Lily toke time to absorb all of what her granddaughter had said, "But, dating someone from the future is probably the dumbest thing you could do."

Luna snorted, "Tell me about it. And there's more to it."

"More to it?"

"He has a son who is my father's godson, so he's basically like another big brother, only he's not as annoying as Al and Jamie. Imagine if I did date Remus. How could I go back home and look his son in the eyes again?" at this point Luna wasn't quite sure if she was asking her grandmother this or herself. With a sigh she flopped down on her bed.

Lily walked over to Luna and sat at the foot of the bed. "Listen, Dearie," Luna let a strangled sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh, a cough, and a snort, "life is never easy. But sometimes, you just have to follow your heart and have faith everything will be all right in the end."

Luna giggled, "You sound like an old lady," indeed, that was exactly the effect Lily had been going for.

"Well, I am supposed to be your grandmother..."

Luna nodded and focused her eyes on the ceiling. She felt weight lift off the bed and heard footsteps, and then she heard the door open and close. "I'll try," she whispered to the silence.

_**A/N- Hello, sorry it took me so long to get back, and its such a short, horrible chapter. No, seriously I hate this one. I had my first day of high school on July 26th. I hate it! I miss middle school so much! Does anybody here now the fanfiction called **_**My Immortal?**_** I read it. I was scared to update any of my stories for fear the, the just horrid, stupidness of that story might have effected me. Urgh. Though when I read it I couldn't stop laughing. Mainly because I had to read one the commentary's because the Tara whats-her-face deleted her account along with that story, and the person commenting was funny as crap. I wanted to see what other stories she had. I think it'd be pretty hilarious if that **_**My Immortal **_**was really just a joke and all of her other stories were perfectly written fanfiction masterpieces. Anyway, I'm seriously digressing here and this Author's Note is really long and pointless. So bye.**_


	9. Reflecting on the Past in the Past

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money.**_

Luna lay on the grass under the big tree just like every other Sunday with her two brothers. Only this morning, things were a bit more tense than usual. After her conversation with Lily last night, Luna had rarely come down from her dormitory for fear of running into Remus, one of her brothers, or any of the other Marauders. This morning she had to face her brother though. Not doing so would break a tradition that had been upheld every week for the last four years. Naturally they were mad, she could see it in their faces when she met them at the breakfast table. But they didn't say anything about it until they reached the tree.

"Lily, you know-"

Yes, Al, I know. I know why I shouldn't."

Al kept going as if she hadn't spoken, "-why you shouldn't. But are you going to do it anyway?"

"I don't know let me think about it."

James scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but Al shook his head no and began talking to him about classes, or girls, or some other trivial subject Luna wasn't listening to. She was trying to think about Remus, but her thoughts wondered away from the situation at hand because of one name that popped into her head. The one reason she hadn't listed to either Remus or Lily and she knew that her brothers were thinking about it in the back of their heads too.

_Derrick Lestrange._

Luna had seen his grandfather, Rabastan Lestrange, around a couple of times. They looked so much alike. Derrick was a fourth year Slytherin like Luna, had been Luna's on-and-off boyfriend for two years. He was her first boyfriend and he was also the last that she had dated. They'd break up for a while, date someone else, see the other with another and get jealous, and then go running back into each other's arms. It was a cycle that had been going on since their second year. The longest they had ever dated was six and a half months. The shortest was three days. It had been three weeks since before Luna had gotten here that they had last broken up. It was one of the nastier ones and it had torn Luna's heart too shreds.

Thinking of Derrick made her think of all the other fourth year Slytherins, Kylie Flint, Mirabelle Lestrange, Natalie Black, June Avery, Hunter Montague, Samuel Goyle, and Chase Bullstrode. It was true that Chase and Samuel weren't the smartest people in the world, but they weren't as mean as their parents were, at least. Hunter was a cool, kind of reserved guy who rarely talked, but everyone wanted to know what he had to say when he did. June Avery was one of Luna's closest friends, along with Natalie, Mirabelle, and Kylie. June was the closest to a girly girl as any of them were, and full of sassiness. Natalie was June's best friend and a more laid back version of her. Mirabelle was the quietest out of the group, or she usually was. When she wanted to she could be really loud, she had the worst temper, and she was also the most studious. Kylie was Luna's best friend; she had been ever since Luna had been sorted into Slytherin.

Before she met Kylie, Luna's best friend had been... _Alice Longbottom._ Urgh, she hated her guts now. Luna wasn't sure if it was Alice had changed, or she herself or perhaps Alice had shown a side of her Luna had never met before, and definitely didn't like. It had started on the first train ride, when the two were sitting in a compartment all by themselves and another first year girl walked in. She had hair that was so dark; it almost seemed like a midnight blue. Her eyes were a light turquoise, matching her hair almost as perfectly as Luna's hazel eyes matched her light ginger hair.

_"Excuse me, may I sit here? I couldn't find anywhere else..."_

_ "Sure," Luna beamed. __**Wow, five minutes and I'm already making new friends. In your face, James!**_

_ "Why not?" said Alice half-heartedly, looking over the girl with unsure eyes._

_ "What are your names?" the girl asked._

_ "Lily Potter."_

_ "Alice Longbottom."_

_ "What's your name?" asked Lily as she shook her hand._

_ "Kylie Parkinson Flint."_

_ Lily grinned and Alice scowled. **So that's what's off about her. Her parents are Death Eaters.**_

_ "What house do you want to be in?" Lily asked her._

_ "Uh, I suppose Slytherin. It's where all of my family was."_

_ "Well, Lily and I are going to be in Gryffindor," said Alice haughtily._

_ Lily gave Alice a look then turned back to Kylie, who said, "Really? Has the Sorting Hat written you a letter and told you what you're going to be?"_

_ "No, but it's in our bloods. Just like Slytherin is in yours."_

_ "Actually Alice," said Lily, "it doesn't quite work that way."_

_ Alice gave Lily an agitated look and Kylie turned to Lily, "What house do you want to be in?"_

_ Alice looked at her and started to answer, "Didn't you just here me, I-" _

_ "I'm not sure really. Daddy said that whatever house I belong in is where I'll be and where ever that is he'll be proud. So I guess wherever the Sorting Hat decides."_

_ Kylie looked Alice and smirked. Alice glared back._

_ Lily watched them exchange looks with wary eyes. **So much for making new friends... What's Alice's problem anyway? **_

_ "But you said that you wanted to be in Gryffindor, remember?"_

_ "I said that a couple of months ago. Since then I've changed my mind."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Lily frowned, she really wasn't sure why. "Because, um, I think it was because of James. He was teasing me about being in Slytherin and it got me thinking and I asked Dad who said I would be wherever I was best suited for."_

_ "Isn't James your oldest brother?" asked Kylie._

_ "Stalker," mumbled Alice, but Lily ignored her. Then a thought stroke her, what if she was a stalker? She was Harry Potter's daughter, after all. James and Albus had both warned her about all the kids who try to befriend her in hopes to be invited over to their house and meet their father over one of the breaks. Lily shook the thought out of her head and answered the girl._

_ "Yeah, how'd you know?"_

_ "My older brother is in his year. He hates him, and your other brother Albus." **Ah, so she's not a stalker, great.**_

_"I can understand someone hating James, he's pretty... uh, headstrong, I think the best word is. But Albus is actually nice."_

_ Kylie shrugged, "I think it's more because he's related to James then anything."_

_ "Do you think he'll hate me too?"_

_ "I hope not."_

_ "Oh well, if he does, he'll have to stick it up his butthole."_

_ The two girls giggled and Alice frowned._

_ "Why would you care what her brother thinks about you? Are you already planning to spend the night at her house on breaks?"_

_ Kylie didn't like the way the other girl had said that, but she did have a point. She and Lily _had _just met. She looked at Lily's face and guessed she was having similar thoughts._

_ Alice nodded smugly and everything was silent for most of the rest of the ride._

Luna frowned, that were the first preteen-teenage drama of her life began. It only got worst at their Sorting.

_Lily stood in between Kylie and Alice, the air was tense and Lily felt as though she would do anything to get away from them, but was afraid of what might happen if she left them alone. In front of her was a girl with shiny black curls, high cheekbones, and heavy eyelids. All in all, she was very pretty, and her face seemed too matured for her body size and age. But despite her beauty, she seemed very shy and withdrawn. She kept her head down and didn't look anyone in the eye. Lily only saw her face when they got off the train and the girl was searching for someone._

_ She thought of talking to her, that way she could get away from the tension, but still keep an eye on Kylie and Alice. Also the girl's unnatural shyness was making Lily curious._

_ Just as she opened her mouth to talk to the girl and get her attention, a boy walked up to the girl and started talking to her._

_ "Hey Derrick."_

_ The girl's voice was small and the only people who could hear it where Lily and the boy, him because he was standing right next to her, she because of her werewolf-hearing._

_ "Where'd you go on the train? I couldn't find you and sat with some second years," his voice was accusing, but gentle. He was a great deal taller than the rest of the first years and had a handsome, matured face and the same grey eyes as the girl. But that's where the similarities ended. His hair was longish for a boy and it was a straight dark brown. All in all, he was just as attractive as the girl, only he seemed to be aware of it._

_ "I got lost when I went to the bathroom," the boy sighed and the girl's frown deepened. "I was by myself to." Lily wasn't sure if she said this defensively or if she was saying this to try and sympathize with the boy._

_ "It's fine. Mum and Aunt Patricia won't find out."_

_"Why did they want us to sit together so bad? It's not like we had anyone else to sit with anyway," the girl was slowly becoming more comfortable now she was with the boy. She stood up straighter and looked up at him, and her voice wasn't quite as quiet as it had been. _

_ The boy shrugged and the Neville Longbottom appeared in front of the group of unsorted first years. He smiled kindly down at all of them._

_ "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Longbottom. If you would please form a line and follow me to the Great Hall."_

_ The sound of shoving feet and indistinct whispers filled the air as the jumbled crowd became a neat line of children. Neville began to walk in the direction he came and they followed. _

_ Lily was still in between Alice and Kylie, Kylie in front of her and Alice behind her. She couldn't see past Kylie, who was much taller than her and couldn't see if the boy and girl where right there or much further up along the line._

_ As they walked up the middle of the tables, Alice tugged on the hem of Lily's shirt and she leaned back for Alice to whisper in her ear._

_ "Frank looks cozy."_

_ Lily turned her head to look at Alice's older brother who sat at the Hufflepuff table. On either side of him were two pretty blonde twins who seemed to be ignoring him, but his swiveled from one to the other, as if he couldn't decide which one he liked best._

_ Lily giggled and whispered, "If only those girls were just as happy."_

_ The two laughed quietly to each other, completely unaware it would be the last friendly exchange between them for years._

_ Lily looked at the Gryffindor table past the Hufflepuff table. There she found James, Fred, and Louis, who grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. Further down the table she saw Molly and Dominique, who caught her gaze and each gave their signature smiles. She also saw Roxanne and Lucy, who both waved enthuasticlly and blew her kisses. Lily giggled and returned the gesture. She then turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. _

_ Albus, who was looking miserable at the time, sat between Scorpius and Rose, who were arguing over his head. Rodney was sitting across from them, snickering at Rose and Scor. Lily caught Albus' eye and he brightened, nudging both of the people on either side of him and motioning toward Lily, happy for the excuse to stop the arguing. Rose smiled at her encouragingly, Al kept up his silly grin and gave a small thumbs up, while Scor gave her a half-smile. Rodney turned to see her, and winked._

_As Neville went through the list of names, Lily tried to remember the different names, and match them to houses and faces. She would be spending the next seven years with these people, might as well go ahead and learn their names._

_ "Kylie Flint," called Neville and she walked to the front. A little longer than five seconds the hat cried, "Slytherin!"_

_ "Derrick Lestrange."_

_ The boy walked toward the front as a small hum of whispers broke out through the crowd. Alice whispered in her ear, "That's Bellatrix Lestrange's great nephew. The girl that was next to him was Mirabelle Lestrange, she's her granddaughter!"_

_ "Slytherin!" The boy smirked and removed the hat from his head._

_ "Mirabelle Lestrange."_

_ Lily heard the girl whimper and then walk forward to Neville. As she passed her cousin he gave her an encouraging smile and winked. After she sat there for several minutes the hat announced the same house as for her cousin and Kylie._

_ Alice only sat on the stool for a few seconds before, "Gryffindor!"_

_ There were only a few more names until Lily herself was called up._

_**"Another Potter. Do tell me, how are your brothers? I was much more pleased with their sorting then your father's."**_

___"They're fine," thought Lily, also thinking it was a little strange she was telling a hat about her brother's welfare._

_ The hat chuckled, __**"Perhaps. But about you, what should we do with you? You're brave, you could be a Gryffindor. You are nice and loyal, but you would not thrive in Hufflepuff as you would in the other houses. You are intelligent, and your older brother and cousin would help you rise to the top of the Ravenclaw tower. But, in the Gryffindor tower, you could do that with nothing but your name."**_

___Lily grimaced, the 'top'? She didn't want to be the top of anything! She just wanted to be in a place where she could fit in and get along with most of the people._

_**"In that case, perhaps Gryffindor isn't the best option for you. Oh, yes, I can see it now. You're sly, smart, and ambitious. What about Slytherin? It would be much better for you then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."**_

___"Are you sure?" she thought._

_**"I do have a knack for these sorts of things."**_

___Lily tried to think of an excuse, but didn't have time before the hat called out, "Slytherin!"_

Luna sat up and looked at her brothers. They were talking about some Hufflepuff sixth year girl in one Al's classes. She looked at James. He had cornered her that night after dinner, and then they hadn't talked for seven months until Albus made them work it out. Hugo and she had also gotten into disagreements on the matter. But that wasn't important. What was important was that the Sorting Hat had been right. She did belong in Slytherin.

She sighed, remembering what she was supposed to be thinking about.

Remus.

She liked him a lot. But she was still in love with Derrick. Remus even made her think of Derrick in some ways. They were nice, funny, and smart. The main difference is that Remus leaned more towards the sweet, romantic kind of boyfriend while Derrick... didn't. Luna really wasn't sure if Remus was actually sweet or romantic, but it seemed that way. Mainly because he didn't date a lot of girls and was sort of shy and quiet, which she guessed was because of his 'problem'. But Derrick is what Luna guessed Remus would be like if he wasn't a werewolf.

That was another thing she didn't understand. Why did he hate it so much? Besides the obvious turning into an out of control monster once a month. It was like he overlooked every single advantage to being a werewolf. It seemed like a lot of people did. Maybe it was because she was Harry Potter's daughter, and she got it better, but she kind of enjoyed it. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

She loved being superhuman. Most people didn't care about the fact that they had 12x the speed and strength of a regular human being. They overlooked the fact that their magic was doubled thanks to their lycanthropy. That their senses and reflexes were increased by 60%. She figured it was because they knew theses abilities were supposed to be used for killing and eating other humans, and that made them want to just forget that they had it altogether. But she didn't see why it matter what it was intended for, as long as that wasn't what it was used for?

Lily shook her head, she was digressing.

Remus and Derrick.

Oh boy.

Remus was here. She could go see him right now and ask him to go out with her and he'd do it. It could possibly end up in heartbreak, depression, and a seriously fucked up timeline, but it could happen right then and there. She also knew that if she didn't at least try it she'd regret it forever. It would always plague her mind, wondering what exactly would've happened. Always.

Derrick wasn't here. She wouldn't see him for months. And he had broken her heart and they were currently not talking. If she had went up to him and said she wanted to try going out with him again... well that just simply wouldn't happen. He had cheated on her. Of all the things they had broken up over, it had never been something like that. She doubted they would ever go out again.

Besides being with Remus helped her forget about Derrick. Remus was good for her. So she stood up and picked up her bag off the ground.

"Where are you going?" asked James.

She looked down to see James and Albus both looking back at her.

"To talk to Remus," she replied casually.

"Are you going to-?"

"You'll find out soon, won't you?" she cut him off.

Luna started across the grounds back to the castle. She had a feeling about where Remus, and knew exactly what she wanted to say to him.

She was really going to go out with a buy fifty years in the past, who also happened to be her grandfather's best friend, god brother's father, and a werewolf.

"I must be crazy," she said aloud to herself.

_**AN- Okay so this is a little bit boring... But it was in some ways necessary. I'm probably going to put in another chapter like this soon. That's because I don't want to explain a lot of things when we finally get back in Luna's time, which I still haven't decided when that'll be... Not that I'd say on here, of course.**_


	10. Time Flys By So Fast

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money. Or the lyrics to Brighter Than The Sun by Colbie Calliat.**_

"Remus."

He looked up from the book he was reading. Sirius and James were serving detention for a prank they had pulled yesterday and Peter was raiding the kitchen. All three of them were not expected back for several hours, but he couldn't think of who else would come into his dorm room to talk to him.

He didn't think of Lily Luna Potter, the person he'd been thinking of all day, who just happened to be right across the room and looking at him expectantly.

"Luna," he exclaimed, sitting up and making room for her on the bed.

She frowned at the name, but perched herself on the bed with him anyway.

After she sat there without talking, he said, "Did you decide yet?"

"Yeah," when she looked at him her face was grim and serious and her eyes were blank... for one second.

Then she broke into a grin and her eyes gleamed. She leaned in and kissed him. "Can you guess what I chose?"

"Oh yeah," he said pulling her closer to him for another kiss.

"Well, this is officially boring, let's do something else," announced Jamie, who was still sitting by the lake with Al.

"Yeah, man. Let's just find James or Sirius. They always have something going on."

"Agreed."

But before they could find them, they came across something else.

"EEHH!"

Everyone near the water turned and looked for the source of the sound. A first year Ravenclaw was running up the hill, yelling, "Snake!" She passed them and could be heard screaming until she made it inside the castle.

"What was that about?"

The brothers turned around to see Luna and Remus walking toward them, holding hands. Both Albus and Jamie noticed this, but decided not to comment on that.

Jamie grinned, "There is a snake down there, and that girl is deathly afraid of it."

"A snake, you say? Then I bet Snivellus will be showing his face soon; I heard he's been getting a bit lonely lately."

"Nice one, James."

Luna rolled her eyes at James and Sirius antics, who were just walking up, and asked her eldest brother, "Where?"

Jamie pointed and she let go of Remus' hand and walked to the spot Jamie pointed out and sat down. She stared at the snake with a frown on her face, stroked his head, and went back to the rest of them.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius.

She smiled at them, "Just never seen a snake at Hogwarts before."

Remus then eyed both Sirius and James, "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

James nodded, "Your point?"

"Never mind."

Luna sat next to Georgia in Defense Against the Dark Arts copying notes when she felt something nudge her side. Georgia was passing her a note.

**Remus? How did you get together? How long? The only reason I know is because I saw you two kissing in an empty hallway... Are you ashamed of him? You shouldn't be.**

Luna sighed. It was true. She hadn't really bothered about being public with her relationship at all. The Marauders and her brothers knew. Lily knew and she told Snape and Regulus. But past that, there was virtually no one. It was now the second of March and they had been dating a little over three weeks. And what a wonderful three weeks it had been! She began to write a response to Georgia.

_No, of course not. It's just that neither of us have felt the need to go public. I didn't mean to keep a secret from you._

**Why would you not want to go public? Holding hands all the time, whispering in each other's ears, kissing your boyfriend not caring about who sees... What is wrong with that?**

_Nothing at all. But keeping it private makes more romantic, if that makes sense._

**I understand. But I still want you to give me details as if I don't (:**

Luna chuckled before continuing.

_Well, we don't have to worry about people bothering us. In private we can talk about whatever we please however loud we please. There is no pressure to look like the perfect couple. Sometimes going public can add more complications. Complications=Fights. Although there is the nice make-up-make out session afterwards, I'd rather avoid fights._ "Especially after all the fighting with Derrick," she thought.

**Not the kind of details I wanted and you know it. Though that is sweet.**

_No I don't know it. What details are you looking for?_

**The kind that gives me more of an idea about how much you're in love with him.**

In love with him? No, if she was in love with him, he'd hear everything that went on in her head, and he'd be on her ass about who the fuck Derrick Lestrange was. Even though when she compared them recently, Remus was almost always the better.

_I'm not in love with him! And that right there is the perfect reason why we shouldn't go public. People pestering us with questions like that._

**Please, Luna, give me something!**

_Whenever I see him unexpectantly, my heart almost falls apart because it's beating so fast. My first thought is always, "Yes, Remus!" My second is somewhere along the lines of "Oh no, I look terrible. He'll think I'm hideous," or, "Where's a mirror!" I love it when he randomly looks at me and smiles. When I'm trying to concentrate on schoolwork my mind wonders to him. Is that enough?_

**Yeah, that's enough.**

"Hello, Severus."

"Lily-Lu? Shouldn't you be busy with your boyfriend and the rest of his gang?" snapped Snape before returning to his book.

She turned to Regulus for guidance, but he simply shook his head and held up his hands. She was sitting at the Slytherin breakfast table next to Snape and across from Regulus.

"No. Shouldn't you be a bit less rude?"

"Why?"

"Why? Well- uh- Well-" she sputtered.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Neither has Lily," said Snape tersely.

She had been spending less time with them since dating Remus. Maybe a bit less in the last week. She spent all of her time with him now, since they had gone public two weeks ago, except Sundays and classes, where she saw her brothers, H.A.G., and Regulus. Snape and Lily, however, didn't fit into that equation.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Look, I could live if you forget about me and spend night and day with Potter, Black, and Lupin. But Lily is pretty upset. Maybe you could dedicate an ounce of your time towards her?"

"Yeah, right. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Mhmm."

"Snape?"

"Mm?"

"Stop lying to yourself."

He looked back at her with confusion on his face. So did Regulus.

"You would totally die with heartache if I ever completely abandoned you."

Snape scoffed and replied, "You wish I cared about you that much."

She laughed and said goodbye to them as she made her way to find Lily.

Snape continued to frown into his book, though his eyes weren't moving. When the "Krum" siblings had arrived, Snape decided to befriend Luna because he thought she would be the most like Lily. But he was wrong. He hadn't really gotten to know her older brothers, so he wasn't sure how much they favored James, but Luna could easily be the one to take after him the most, whether anyone else realized it or not.

_Stop me on the corner; I swear you hit me like a vision. I, I, I, wasn't expecting. But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it? Don't you blink you might miss it. See we got a right to just love it or leave. You find it or keep it. Cause it ain't every day you get a chance to say..._

Lily Luna Potter was having a good day. She had yet to see her boyfriend, but it was still a good day. She wasn't sure why it was so good, but something about it just put her in happy mood. She also had somehow gotten her old favorite song stuck in her head. And she wasn't even trying to keep herself from singing out loud.

"Oooh, this is how it starts; lightning strikes the heart, goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun. Oooh, we could be the stars falling from sky. Shining how we want, brighter than the sun."

Remus John Lupin groaned. He was having a bad day. His girlfriend insisted to spend the Saturday apart; apparently she hadn't been putting an adequate amount of time towards her grandmother. His friends had managed to get another full day detention, and Jamie and Al were nowhere to be found. Neither was the invisibility cloak. He also heard some sixth year girls looking for two of their friends in the Common Room. Not likely a coincidence.

To top it all off, he couldn't even be moody in a proper way. Every once in a while, he would be suddenly really happy about something, and then he would be mad again. He also had this annoyingly catchy love song stuck in his head. He had never heard it before. He didn't understand some of the lyrics either. _We go together like peanuts and paydays, Marley and reggae... _What did that mean?

"I've never seen it, but I found the love. I'm undefeated. You better believe I'm gonna treat it better than anything cause you're so damn beautiful. Read it. It's signed and delivered, let's seal it. Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays, Marley and reggae. And everybody needs to get a chance to say..."

There were two voices he heard singing it. The first sounded like someone who was getting paid to sing. The second sounded like someone who loved the song, and was singing it for the hell of it. Both voices were beautiful, but he wished they would find a different song. It wasn't that bad, but this must've been the millionth time he'd heard it in the last two hours. The second voice reminded him of Luna, and so did the song itself, which didn't make him feel any better.

"Luna, what in Merlin's name are you singing?"

Wait, was that Snape? What was he doing in the dormitory? Why was he talking to Luna?

"A muggle song from my time. Why?"

"Muggle... Urgh. It's awful.

"What are you trying to say, Sev? I happen to like the song she's singing. I've never heard it, but you sing beautifully."

Was that Lily Evans he heard? Was he finally going mental? Wait, Luna, Lily and Snape's voices... Random song he keeps hearing sang by Luna and some other person... Luna said she'd be with Lily today... He was hearing it all in his head, along with other little things. Little snippets of things that were said (or thought?) really fast, yet he could somehow understand. And he was feeling feelings that weren't his own.

"Oh shit!" yelled Remus as he jumped off of his bed and ran down the spiral stairs toward the library where Luna was at. Wait Luna didn't say she was going to the library, so where did he get... _Oh, yeah, so know I automatically know exactly where she is. I wonder if she can hear me..._

_ Luna? Lily Luna? _Now Remus just felt stupid.

_"Oh shit!"_

Luna jumped and turned around, scanning the library. A sense of panic washed through her, but then went away just as quick.

"Luna, are you okay?"

She turned back to both of them and said, "Nothing, just thought I heard something."

She continued to listen Lily tell her about some article she'd read in Witch Weekly when she heard the voice, only softer, and less panicked. It was almost like it whispered in her ear.

_"Luna? Lily Luna?"_

That was Remus' voice! But where was he? He shouldn't be in the- oh, he was going down the moving staircases on his way here. Wait, what?

And just like that she knew. She knew what he had found and how he had found out. She leaned back in her chair and put her hand over her mouth.

Lily Luna Potter and Remus John Lupin simultaneously thought the words; "Bloody hell."

In the Middle of April 1977 on a sunny Saturday, Remus John Lupin (born 1959) and Lily Luna Potter (born 2008) became mates. What a terribly weird sentence.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Luna looked at Remus. "I don't know. What can we do? Stop going out?"

"I don't want to do that."

"Exactly and there is no point in us doing that, or any other silly option we can come up with."

Remus already knew what she meant by that, "Yeah, you're right."

No matter what solution they could come up with, it would hurt them. They were going to be hurt in the same way when Luna had to go back to her time. There was no reason they should make themselves suffer now when they could be enjoying themselves.

They could be enjoying themselves.

Luna looked up at him through her eyelashes, pouting her lips ever so slightly, and cocked her head to the side. He smirked and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

_"Room of Requirement?"_

_"Hell yeah."_

Jamie let out a long yawn, which caused Al to yawn, and then Luna.

"I'm bored," said Jamie and Al at the same time.

"I'm sleepy," added Luna, who had her legs laying across Albus' lap and her head on Jamie's shoulder. They were sitting under the tree on a warm late April Sunday afternoon with, once again, nothing to do.

"Dumbledore told me when we're going back home," said Jamie in a quiet voice.

Al and Luna turned to look at him, "When?"

"The week after O.W.L. testing. So we only have three weeks left here."

"When do you think we'll get home?" asked Al.

"I just said three weeks."

"No, how much time do you'll think will be between the time we left and the time we get back? A few hours? A few days? A few weeks? A few months?"

"Hopefully not that long," said Luna. "We were about to start enchanted weapons in D.A.D.A. when we left. I don't want to miss that."

"Imagine how long it'll take us to catch up if we are gone more than a few days, and how worried everyone else probably is. Oh no, Mum is going to kill us when we get back! Dad will give us a long lecture. And Rosie!" exclaimed Al.

"She really will kill us. That time turner was how she got to class. She'll be heartbroken if she has to drop some of them now. Even if we've only been gone for a few days, she won't speak to us for weeks," moaned Luna.

"You two are overreacting."

"No we're not!"

Jamie sighed, "Look, what happened was an accident. Mum and Dad can't get too mad at us because they did stupider stuff when they were in school _on purpose. _The teachers will be happy to tutor us, or any other of our classmates can. And Rose will get over it. She's understanding, loves us, and is a mellow person. It'll be okay."

"It's been a little over four months now," said Al.

"Yep," agreed Jamie.

Luna nodded, "I still wanna kick Rodney's ass though."

Jamie grinned, "We've always wanted to kick his ass."

"So?"

Al chuckled slightly, "Well, I promise to commit myself to revenge as soon as we get home."

"I second that motion," put in Jamie.

"Agreed," thought Luna and closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

_**Okay, so, how do I say this? If any of you are still checking up on this, you can read this, which is sort of a disappointment. Well, it would disappoint me if I was reading this. So, it's just little parts and bits that leads up to three weeks before they go home. I'll take it a little but slower now, but I wanted to go ahead (since I've got myself so far behind) and get farther along. The reason why I haven't updated in, uh... 7 months is because, well I'm not going to tell the exact reason. Its private and I don't feel like sharing it, but let me say this; I. Screwed. Up. I got off groundage in December and typed this but got put right back on it before I could post. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry. Won't happen again, I promise! And remember I love anyone who likes my writing! Hell, I love you anyway, because that's what Christians are for, right?**_


	11. Snape's Worst Memory

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I do not own these characters, or Harry Potter. But if I did... *sighs* imagine the money. And I do not own the lyrics to Rape Me by Nirvana or Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner.**_

Luna and Regulus sat on the Hogwarts grounds by themselves. Lily, Severus, and the Marauders were taking their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. and Luna's brothers had snuck off to Hogsmeade to stock up on fire whiskey. Luna had been contemplating asking Regulus questions about his home life ever since she met him. She knew that Sirius moves out of his mother's home and goes to live with James, but she wasn't sure if he had done it yet. And even if he hadn't, what would it be like to live with a Marauder who hated you?

Regulus had been telling her about his Divination teacher's latest prediction. According to her, Regulus was going to die a horrible, watery death and he would be remembered by no one.

"Crazy, right? Everything that lady says is a load of rubbish."

Luna nodded, "The Divination teacher at my old school was like that, too." It wasn't a lie; Trelawney did predict random student's deaths every week.

Regulus chuckled, "But they weren't as crazy as Professor Benefield."

"My old professor predicted I would be in love a man three times my age, but at the same time be married to the handsomest young magical man in all of England."

Regulus furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait... what?"

"I have no clue."

The two laughed, and when they finally stopped, they were left in an awkward silence.

Luna sighed, it was now or never. "So, what's it like living with your brother?"

Immediately, Regulus stiffened.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer, I was just wondering. I mean, you're whole family being Slytherins and him being a Gryffindor, I wondered how that worked."

"It doesn't," he replied.

"Oh."

"Sirius and my mother never have got along, but my father liked him, at least before he got into Hogwarts. But before then, _I_ was Sirius' best friend, not James. I looked up to Sirius, like a lot of little brothers, I wanted to be just like him, you know? Have you ever felt that way about your brothers?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

"Well, when he was ten years old, Bellatrix, my older cousin, toke me and him out for a day. She brought us to Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. We had fun, until Bellatrix came across a mudblood from her year. You see, it was the summer before her seventh year, and when she ran across this mudblood, she bullied her. At first, it was just your regular taunts, but when the girl said something back to Bella, she hexed her. Bad. We left the girl laying in the gutter bloody and paralyzed.

"Ever since then, Sirius hated pureblood-supremacy. The summer when he got back from his first year at Hogwarts he told me that if I was in Slytherin, I couldn't hang out with him and his friends too often. But if I was a Slytherin and acted like our cousins, then he would never say another friendly word to me."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"So," Luna began, "you acted like Bellatrix?"

"Sort of. For my first two years I never showed a prejudice act against mudbloods or bloodtraitors, you see, all the other Slytherins never questioned me because I was a Black. But in my third year, this Hufflepuff mudblood girl called me out. She said I was a wimp and I was hiding behind my name. This was true of course. She had said in front of all the important Slytherins, including my cousin Narcissa. She would've had told me mother and father if I had let the mudblood get away with what she said, and they would've whipped me when I returned from Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew was there too, for some reason, and he told Sirius about it. I've been just another snake to him ever since."

Luna nodded, "That sucks."

Regulus shrugged. "Whatever, that's just the way it is. It doesn't bother much anymore."

"Really?"

"Really," he lied.

After a minute of Luna not talking, Regulus spoke again, "How do you flirt with girls?"

Luna stared at him for three seconds, and then went burst out laughing, "Are you sure Sirius is you're brother?"

"No."

She laughed again, "What girl are you trying to talk to?"

Regulus opened his mouth and froze, staring at something behind Luna, "That one."

She turned and looked. A sixth year Slytherin was walking about 40 feet away from them. There were a couple of bushes in between them and the girl, so she couldn't see them, but they could see her. She was beautiful with long dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes, around 5'6, and almost impossibly slim. For any other fourth year, she would've been impossible to get, but Regulus and Sirius shared one thing; their looks. (Even though Regulus didn't put them to much use.)

Luna looked back at him, "Act like yourself, kind and smart. But use your sense of humor a bit more. Be sweet, but try and stay manly too. You don't want to be friend-zoned. And use better posture. Can you do that?

"Yeah, I think I can."

Luna turned back towards the girl and pulled out her wand. She muttered the spell under her breath, and suddenly the girl tripped, all of the books and the cauldron she carried in her hands scattered on the ground around her.

Luna smiled at Regulus, "Go."

He stared her, slack jawed, "What-"

"Go!"

He stood up and jogged over to the poor, pretty girl. Under his breath, and he said to himself, "Strangest Gryffindor ever!"

Twenty minutes after Regulus had left with the sixth year girl; Luna sat impatiently on a bench in the hall that sixty-four fifth years would pour into any minute now. ...Any minute...

Then she saw the thick herd of teenage students. She stood up and searched the ground. She didn't have to, though, because she heard them before she saw them.

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?"

"Think I did. One; he's sitting on my chair. Two; he's wearing my clothes. Three; his name's Remus Lupin..."

All the boys laughed except for Peter. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail, but I couldn't think of what else-"

James interrupted him, "How thick are you, Wormtail? You run round with a werewolf every month-"

"Keep your voice down," Remus hissed.

"Too late for that. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle had heard you all talking," smiled Luna.

Remus grinned and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"How was the exam? Fry your weak little brain out?" she smirked at Peter.

Peter's face went red with anger and was about to snap back at her when he realized that she was correct. Then his face stayed red with embarrassment.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," smirked James, who pulled a struggling Snitch out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Delinquent."

They sat under a beech tree as Peter watched James as if he were an awe-inspiring hero. Sirius leaned against the tree and stared around them looking bored. Remus pulled a book out from his bag and began to read while Luna sat her head against his knee. James continued to play with the Snitch, and Peter was too busy watching him to even sit down.

After a minute of sitting there both Luna and Sirius had become seriously annoyed because neither of them had nothing to do. Luna looked up at Remus. The book was between her and him so she could only see his eyes.

In a couple of seconds he noticed her staring and met her gaze and she saw his eyes crinkle into a smile that she did not return. He raised an eyebrow and she frowned.

She heard his voice in her mind. _What?_

_ I'm bored._

He chuckled. _Hello Bored, I'm reading a book._

_ Is that your full name?_

He shook his head and went back to his book, ignoring his girlfriend no matter how long she glared at him. Then she got an idea.

_Rape me, rape me my friend. Rape me, rape me again. I'm not the only one... I'm not the only one..._

_ I actually like that song of yours. _

She frowned and thought of a different tune. _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm. I've used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably won't you think you're cooler than me..._

Now he frowned, _That's just rude._

_ So is ignoring you girlfriend while she's trying to spend time with you before she zaps back into the future and never sees you again._

_ Touché..._

He put the book down and pulled her into his lap and began to nibble on her ear. From behind them they heard groans.

"Oh come on, Prongs just stopped showing off so Wormtail would shut it, and now you two start?" whined Sirius.

Luna flipped him off.

He huffed, "Wish it was a full moon. I'm bored."

Remus flipped him off as he moved to Luna's neck. They ignored their companions until the shout of an incantation caught her ears and a Sirius-like bark of laughter filled the air.

Luna whipped around in Remus' lap, smacking his face with thick, red hair. "Impedimenta!" Sirius said his wand pointed at Snape, who stood defenseless in front of James and Sirius. A crowd had formed around the scene. Close enough to see everything that was going on, but far away so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Luna sat there wondering what to do. She didn't want to fight James and Sirius or get up out of Remus' lap, but they were bullying Snape, who, despite some lackings in manners, was still her friend, and friends had always been a priority to her. Then she felt something soft against her neck.

It was Remus. What was he doing? Didn't he see now was not the best time to play 'Who Gives the Best Hickeys?' But one peek inside his mind and she understood. He was planning on letting his friends torture Snape and pretend he was too_ busy _to notice. But what on Earth made him think she was going to be part of his excuse?

She started to stand up but he grabbed her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. _Please?_

_ No._

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," snarled Sirius. "There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word."

Luna looked at the people in disgust. Didn't they have anything better to do? But then again, if Snape ever acted as horrible to her as he did to other people, she might just be laughing at him, too. Or even helping James and Sirius. But Snape wasn't horrible to her, he was actually very kind to her, and it was time for her to return the favor.

"Expelliarmus!" said Luna and both James' and Sirius' wands flew out of their hands at Luna's feet, who picked them up.

"Stay out of this Lily-Lu," said Sirius in a warning voice.

James looked taken back for a moment before holding out his hand to her, "You're funny, now give us back our wands."

"No! You really think I'm just going to give them back to you right after I toke them away? I know you're smarter than that Potter."

"Leave it, Luna, I'll be fine. I don't need your help," said Severus, panting.

"Really? You can handle yourself two against one with no wand?"

"Lily-Lu!"

She whipped her head around to look at Remus, who was calling her name, "What?"

She felt something being snatched out of her hand behind her- Sirius' and James' wands. She turned back around to see Sirius had used the distraction to get their wands back, and James was reaching for her wand. Her fury at being tricked, and Remus helping them trick her, she swung her fist and it connected hard with James' nose. He stumbled back and fell onto his butt, clutching his face, and you could see blood streaming in-between his fingers.

Snape laughed out loud, "Having fun being beat up by a little girl, Potter?"

Sirius glared at him, "Having fun knowing you needed a little girl to help you?"

Snape let out a string of curses and hexes, but he didn't have his wand, so nothing happened.

James, who now had stood up, retrieved his wand and sent a glare at Luna, turned on Snape, "Wash out your mouth!" Before Luna could raise her wand to stop him, he said "Scourigfy!"

Pink soap bubbles erupted from Snape's mouth, and sputtered and wheezed, trying hard to breath.

Luna pointed her wand at James and decided to let him have his own medicine. At the same time she shouted, "Scourgify!" her grandmother came running up to her side, "Leave Sev ALONE!"

Sirius turned around and glared at the two girls raising his wand.

Luna, however, already had her wand raised, "Expelliarmus!"

Lily snarled, while picking up the wand, "I swear, Black, if you hex her you'll get a lot more than a detention."

"Give me back my wand."

"Didn't I just tell James that I wouldn't give him back his wand right after I take it away? Come on, really now, why would Lily do it for you?" said Luna.

"I just want to take the hexes off of Prong and your _friend,_" lied Sirius.

Lily smiled and said in a fake, cheerful voice, "Well, I can do that for you!" She lifted the ImpedimentaJinx and Scourgify Spell off Snape and James, who both stood up and wiped the dirt off their robes and retrieved their wands.

"Hello Evans, having a good day?" asked James, showing off a charming smile that would've worked on most girls, but not on Lily.

"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact he _exists _if you know what I mean..."

Everybody laughed, (or at least snickered) except for Severus, Lily, Luna, and Remus, who was beginning to feel bad about choosing his bullying friends over his girlfriend.

"You think you're so funny," she said coldly. "But you're just a arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone."_

"Would you please give me back my wand now?" whined Sirius.

Aggravated, Lily tossed him the wand, and he caught it happily.

Luna caught eyes with Snape. _"Let's leave now,"_ she mouthed and beckoned with a jerk of her head.

He shook his head, _"No."_

"We're not bothering him now, as you can see," pointed out James. Behind his back, Snape stood grinding his teeth. He didn't need Lily or Luna's help to beat James Potter and Sirius Black. And in a minute from now, when the time was right, he'd prove it.

"Don't bother him ever again," seethed Lily.

"Go out with then!" said James quickly. "Go out with me and I'll never bother ole Snivelly again. I promise."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck Prongs," said Sirius briskly before turning back to Snape, "OY!"

Luna had already put her wand up and sat down at the edge of the crowd (away from Remus and Peter) expecting to only see a very entertaining James/Lily shouting match, but she was wrong. A flash of light shot out of Snape's wand a gash appeared on James' face, reaching from just below his eye to his chin and spattering blood on his robes. Another flash of light, this one from James, and Snape was hanging upside down in the air, making his robes fall around his head, revealing pale, skinny, hairy, legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many of the crowd cheered, and all of the Marauders, besides Remus, cheered. Luna stood, up and put her hand next to the pocket where her wand was, but it seemed as though Lily had it under control.

Lily's furious expression faltered for half a second, as if she was going to smile, and said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell in a crumpled heap, and disentangled his himself from his robes and stood with his wand up, but Sirius cut him off before he could do anything. "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape fell over once again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, now pointing her wand at them, and they eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!

James sighed, but still did as he was told. "There you go," he said as Snape stood up once again. "You'd better be happy Evans was here Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked, "Fine," she said coolly. "In the future I won't bother. And I'd might want to wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans," James roared at Snape, pointing his wand at him.

"I don't need _you _to make him apologize. You're just as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I would never call you a- a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got of your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, waking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broom can even get off the ground with your big fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned around and walked away, bringing Luna with her.

"Evans!" James shouted. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.


End file.
